Who Let the Dogs In?
by BoredOrBroken
Summary: Who doesn't love our sometimes not-so-little, adorable, ectoplasmic furball? These shorts are going to be dedicated to Cujo.
1. Start of a New Hectic Year?

**Wrote this in like 4 hours. I expect to write more this summer :P**

* * *

If there is one word to describe the town called Amity Park, peaceful would never even be considered by any of its citizens.

Except on rare occasions as is today.

Far back at the border of the city's park almost completely cut off by forestry, Samantha Manson can be spotted in her usual attire of black and purple – conspicuous even more if she wasn't hidden under the shade of a tree with her face almost entirely hidden by a book propped up by her currently tucked-in legs. If any actually cared or bothered to check, one could see her completely engrossed in her current reading material of choice. Unsurprisingly, the book being an encyclopedia of world mythology – containing details of the gods of different faiths to legends and origins in folklore.

However, her concentration was cut off when a distant…cry? Sam looked up – before swiftly curling herself up even smaller while using her book as a convenient yet sufficient shield for her small frame in preparation for what was to come.

"Down boy! Down!" could be heard briefly before the sudden sound of bodies making harsh impact with earth (at untold speeds no less) and the rising of dirt into the air as a makeshift smokescreen. Though the impact may have also been muffled from the sound of snapping tree branches…No. There appeared to be more splintering tree trunks than branches.

As the gust of wind that resulted from the crash ceased, coughing could be heard along with the soft sound of panting from the center of the new crater that now adorns the edge of park. Though such depressions into the earth aren't considered new, let alone surprising, in the city anymore – especially at the park. It has become common practice over the months for more…destructive…activities to be lured in more isolated areas such as where the teen goth was currently occupying.

Sam leisurely relieves herself of her tense position as she shifts her attention to the crater. A subtle glow of unearthly green and white can now be seen from the screen of dust and dirt.

"Ugh. Cujo…" grunts Danny Phantom, the town's most well-known ghost boy, as he rises to his feet. Before anything else, he promptly ensured himself of his weakened grip of Fenton ghost fishing line in his hands that extends towards a black, spiked collar. He receives a yip of innocent excitement before quickly inspecting his (meta)physical body for potential injury.

Eyes normally glowing with respectable courage and determination, along with ectoplasmic energy, are now dulled as they shift towards the darkly dressed female in the vicinity. Danny's face shifts into a weak scowl of annoyance and exhaustion. "You know, some help would be really appreciated right now." The male teen states as he attempts, key word being attempts, to lead a glowing, excitedly panting, green dog in his direction.

Sam gives an incredibly weak apologetic look before turning smug. "Sorry, Danny," adding a "not really" in her head. "The only things I know remotely related to dogs are about Cerberus and Orthrus."

"You mean Pandora's guard dog?" he responds after a moment of thought.

Sam returns to her original, comfortable position. "Yeah. That one and his brother."

"There's another?"

"According to this, yes." She lifts up her brown, inches thick reference book of mythology – the spine and edges being reinforced with metal, giving it an even more authentic appearance.

Though the two teens (and Cujo) are located at the very edge of the park, they are not completely hidden from the public eye. Fortunately however, Danny's presence as Phantom is more or less welcomed into the community after many heroic battles, a fully developed alliance and friendship with the Red Huntress (and Valerie of course), and miscellaneous acts of kindness throughout the town over the time of his acknowledged presence and fame. Of course that opinion doesn't apply to every citizen, but the hostility is suppressed underneath the constant acts of fanatics. This is demonstrated by the constant stampede of fans and reporters on a near-daily basis. Even the Fenton couple concede to the fact that Phantom is now considered a necessary entity in Amity Park and thus prioritize other ghosts as opposed to Danny, much to Team Phantom's delight and relief.

Thus the sight of Phantom interacting with humans in public, though almost always brief, is no longer considered anything worth the media's attention…almost. There will often be that sudden flash of the camera or shutter that emanates from an inconspicuous bush or alleyway meters away during his not as rare public appearances. However, such scenes are more often simply posted online than being reported on the front page of the newspaper in full-blown excessive details (that often exaggerate) to the point of being comparable to a short story.

Currently, after finally achieving a more settled lifestyle near the start of their sophomore year of high school, the two teens are making use of their rarely attained free and peaceful time. Or, at least, Sam is. Danny on the other hand had finally made the decision to try and train Cujo, or at least get him to stop leaving destruction in his wake whenever he decides to run wild throughout anywhere not in the Ghost Zone. Once again, the key word being try.

Cujo has been trained, properly – being a dog that initially served as security for a laboratory that produces some of the most impressive and cutting-edge technology of its country. The decision to discipline and retrain Cujo came to Danny reluctantly after a decisive incident that occurred a little over last week that he himself was blessed not to witness. He, at the time, had an Algebra test and then a World History presentation directly after.

According to Ember, who at the time was waiting for Skulker's return to his island, Cujo, turned up on the island and began running rampant. Though at the time she was taken completely off guard to the point of not even having her guitar off her back in retaliation, so she couldn't do much before the damage was done. Regardless the end result in the Ghost Zone was Skulker's cages all being opened and the prey fleeing to the nearest dwelling or portal. As for in the human world…by the time Team Phantom, excluding Danny, managed to detain all the ethereal creatures except Cujo, there was surprisingly little property damage. At least they thought so until they began going after Cujo…

While all the other ghosts were already weakened from their imprisonment by Skulker, Cujo came somewhere in the depths of the Ghost Zone…chasing after a ghost squirrel…most likely a product of Vlad's many experiments, given its extra limbs and eyes. Being the ectoplasmic ball of fur and energy that he is, Cujo of course chased the creature through Skulker's island while the squirrel (if it can still be considered such a thing) fled to the floating mass or rock and forestry in an attempt to conceal itself. Cujo, in the process of the chase, ended up knocking over, breaking, and unlocking many of the cages stored in the abode that Ember was waiting in.

Though in Cujo's own defense, the squirrel did seem to push many things during the pursuit itself, from Ember's observations. And, Cujo is a dog. So chasing after him with nets and other non-destructive weaponry doesn't make him feel threatened, rather it wasn't surprising for Danny to immediately realize that Cujo thought they were playing after hearing about their many not-so-glorious moments of capturing him. The damage however, was barely reparable. By the time the dog was subdued in its own thermos (for the sake of the other animals), eight city blocks were littered with rubble, shattered glass, crushed vehicles of varying sizes, and more than a few out-of-place object. (They're still not certain how a stone fountain from almost the other direction of the trail ended up lying on the top of a 30 floor office building.).

So after a much necessary, longwinded detailed report from Tucker and Valerie, Jazz and Sam joined the discussion to strongly suggest and convince Danny to try and control the "not really little beast." The explanations probably wouldn't have taken longer than two and a half hours if they didn't want Danny to witness the devastation firsthand and end up having another of his many episodes of self-loathing guilt, this time for not being able to participate in the chase. He only finally agreed a couple days later when he heard about the true extent of the destruction unintentionally from his parents, much to Jazz's dismay.

Thus leading to the current situation in front of the only daughter of the Manson family. Danny for now has been playing with Cujo in hopes of wearing him down, only to get himself seized by the ankle (for at least what has to be the fourth time within the past two hours) and dragged throughout the perimeter of the park and forest bordering it. The currently shrunken creature is now looking up at him with expectant eyes, panting with excitement on what Danny intends to play next.

An exasperated sigh leaves Danny's mouth before he decides convincing his most favored female companion to assist him would only be an even greater waste of effort. He turns his attention back to the ghostly canine, as does Sam to her book.

Before returning to the words printed on barely worn pages, Sam thinks back to a certain exchange of words she had with Danny before, though he wasn't in his proper state of mind at the time.

(Cue flashback!)

" _Danny, open up!" Sam demands, after knocking on Danny's window._

 _The love-struck boy promptly complies with Sam's order as he slides opens his bedroom window. Only to allow the female to ungracefully tumble onto his floor._

" _You want me to open up? Okay. Um, one time, when I was five," he states as he clasps his hands together dreamily, "I really wanted a puppy," and then points his index finger up in a mimicking lecture, "but my parents-"_

" _Will you knock it off!"_

Sam laughs internally at the memory as she thinks back. "You got what you wanted now," she thinks to herself, not without a smile curled on her lips.


	2. Slice of Ice

**Danny might need a reminder on how much he can really do with his powers. Specifically his cryokinesis…**

* * *

Ever since the attack from Undergrowth, Danny always considered exploring the versatility of his ice powers, something not even Vlad can imitate, what with the nature of their cores. While Frostbite and his tribe are the best candidates to help him in such endeavors, there's too many setbacks from seeking his guidance. First being the fact that not many ghosts would really hesitate in attacking him when he sets foot into the Ghost Zone, given his reputation and status as a halfa and protector of the human realm. The second being that Frostbite is still a leader and ruler to his tribe. He can only dedicate so much time and effort on Danny without returning to his duties. And the third reason probably being the main excuse for Danny not to seek Frostbite – there is still remnant memories from what occurred the last time he practiced his cryokinesis in the Far Frozen…He still hasn't found a way to make it up to them; his guilty conscience wouldn't allow him to forget the incident either.

Thus Danny can proudly claim that he, to an extent, is self-taught in all his powers and abilities. Sam and Tucker have already concluded that he already has full mastery of all the standard abilities that come with his status as a ghost (or at least half so). The trio now only test intangibility, invisibility, flight, overshadowing, ectoplasmic energy, and Phantom's physically enhanced body on a monthly basis. The other abilities not commonly demonstrated by most ghosts however, are practiced when possible.

For duplication, according to Sam there's "no such thing as too much help." Danny now is capable of producing a fourth copy, though not without difficulty. As for the ghost shield, Danny and Tucker both agree that he is reasonably proficient at using it. The ghostly wail however still, even after the sufficient months of obtaining it, remains untested. Neither Vlad, Axion Labs, nor the Fentons have the technology to test the oscillating waves of pure ectoplasmic energy without either the equipment blowing up in their faces or everything in front of Danny being demolished from a minimum of two city blocks away.

Danny's cryokinesis however has the team stumped. It's not that they have no comprehension of the power. "It's really just how you use it," according to Sam. Freezing inanimate object and incasing them in ice is simple enough. The only factor of the ability they could really test was how low Danny could get the temperature and how well he can control it internally and externally. Anything else, nobody on the team could really help with. Thus Danny was more or less on his own on this power.

As a result, Phantom being seen in isolated areas such as the park he is currently surveying, making a variety of figures and shows of snow and ice is no longer considered an odd spectacle. In fact the gesture was much appreciated by the inhabitants of Amity Park over the course of the recently passing summer. The town's ghost boy during the students' heat-filled, three month break hosted a number of snow days, ice sculpture exhibitions, and ice-skating at the lake in the park. On multiple occasions, he even just spent entire afternoons being a public air conditioner around town.

Currently however, Danny had other plans. Glowing green eyes wandered the area as he steadily lowered himself from the sky to ensure no bystander was in the vicinity of what he planned for today. When certainty grew on him that no one, ghost or human, was near he swiftly placed two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Within seconds a familiar and welcoming bark could be heard not far away. And approaching at an ominous speed…

Before Danny could respond, a blur of green tackled him a decent few meters from his position before his back came in contact with the ground. Green slobber began drenching his upper body as his eager friend made quick work of his face with his tongue.

"Okay. Okay, Cujo!" Danny laughed as he tried to cease the dog's display of affection for him.

After a few more kisses from Cujo, Danny resolved himself and made his best effort to sound strict when commanding the canine, "off." Cujo complied with one final lick at the boy's cheek before shifting off Danny's chest.

Danny rose back up mulling over his "training" of Cujo. Which, for majority of the sessions, is really Danny and co. playing with Cujo for hours. The dog's prior training was more or less already imbedded into him. So Team Phantom came to the conclusion that Danny's intention of exhausting Cujo's energy was the most effective method; the results from the past few weeks proving so. Of course that doesn't mean they don't try to teach him new tricks, or anything short of rewarding the dog for good behavior. Though that good behavior is essentially measured down to how much damage was avoided over the course of days. It wasn't what Jazz and the rest of the team intended in the initial stages of their plan, but they just made the best of it.

At first Jazz was nominated to help guide Danny in training the dog but…the teens were reminded once again of how strongly Cujo is attached to his precious chew toy. While Jazz learned the hard way. Being the successful upcoming psychologist she is no doubt destined to become, Jazz was expected to apply her boundless knowledge in psychology to control Cujo's behavior. She intended to decrease the dog's destructive behavior with something referred to as operant conditioning. Instead of rewarding Cujo with attention and affection whenever something was done correctly, something Danny had been doing without being instructed, Jazz planned to take away the only thing that Cujo showed blatant attachment towards as a form of negative punishment. The result, to say the least, was within Danny and Valerie's expectations.

Thus leading to the current situation in the park. Danny is already pooling out his ecto-energy into his right palm in the form of a ball with the dog circling him at an almost unnatural speed.

"See the ball boy? See it?" Danny inquired with a tone of amusement. "Fetch!" Within half a second Cujo was already out of sight. Only the sound of elated barks and yips being proof of its presence in the park.

By the time Danny managed to regain his bearing from the tackle, Cujo already returned to Danny's side with the glowing sphere of ectoplasm in his mouth. The ball dissipated into spectral smoke.

Because the human world toys wouldn't last longer than thirty seconds with Cujo (with the exception of his pink, bear squeaky toy), Danny always has to resort to using his powers to help entertain the canine. The only problem aside from the fact that Danny may potentially end up draining himself is that the toys don't last either. But they are expendable.

Today, the teenager decided to be a little more creative. Concentrating on his powers, Danny made three clones that flew towards varying locations. Danny himself once again directed his energy to his palms and formed a disk. With a twist of his wrist both the disk, and Cujo, were flying towards the clone across. Before Cujo could catch the ectoplasmic frisbee, the clone already tossed the disk towards another clone.

"Huh. Why didn't I do this sooner?" the real Danny immediately thought out loud as he watched the glowing furball run back and forth and in circles.

The thought was cut short as he and the clones found the disk to dissipate just as the ball did. Danny and his clones paused for a moment while watching Cujo search for his target. And swiftly a grin brimming with what could be described as amusement with a touch of confidence turned up on their faces. Both their eyes and hands all began overflowing with energy sparking.

For the next half hour, the best word to describe what had occurred in the clearing would be haphazard. The many identical ghost boys were throwing an endless assortment of ectoplasmic forms. Balls and disks of varying forms and sizes were flung in all directions. Though that only got Cujo (and eventually Danny) even more exhilarated. The little hound was dashing and leaping in directions that shouldn't be possible for normal dogs. Eventually however, Danny exhausted himself, barely making a dent in the little walking tank of ectoplasmic energy.

In the end, all four of them were piled on the ground panting. Cujo conversely was sitting on top of one of the clone's back, tail wagging even faster than when they started.

The real Danny's voice, after he managed to catch his breath in the few minutes of rest, finally broke past the panting of both clones and dog, "one of you cool me down please. I feel like the Lunch Lady shut me in her oven again."

Two out of the three clones responded with a grunt, leaving the remainder to huff a reply. "On it."

"*sigh* tha–" Before any other Danny could process what the copy was thinking, each Danny took a snowball to the face.

"Ha! Come on! You're supposed to be me. You should have seen that coming! And you tho– Agh!" A ray of ice energy just barely scraped past the clone's cheek before he was pelted with snow himself.

Apparently playing with Cujo is still considered more draining to Danny than having an all-out snowball fight with his duplicates. By the end of a solid hour of tossing around snow and ice, the entire clearing (and another few dozen yards away) became a frozen wonderland. Cujo, of course, didn't leave himself out of the fun. Soon the four ghost boys return into one. And Cujo…Somehow the pup didn't seem remotely drained. That didn't surprise Phantom as much as it probably should have.

Resting with his back against one of the frozen trees, Danny sat back and watched Cujo start tumbling through the snow. But Cujo lost interest after a few minutes and started tugging at Phantom's ankle, thankfully not with the equivalent force Danny was used to.

"Still?" Danny sighed in disbelief.

Cujo barked what seemed to be a confirmation.

Danny glanced to his side, noticing a branch from the tree he was recovering against just in his reach. Without a second thought he swiftly broke the branch, thickened by centimeters of clear ice, and hurled it with his inhuman strength dozens of meters away.

While Cujo dashed off to find the stick of ice camouflaged by the surrounding ice and snow, Danny heard what sounded like a severe crack directly behind him.

"Hm?" Danny promptly rose up, prepared to engage in what may be an intruder.

There was no other sound for a couple minutes before Cujo returned…with shattered remains of the frozen branch in his teeth.

"I guess that wouldn't last either," Danny stated with a blank look at the dog. "Geh!"

Cujo had released his hold on the halves of the stick and attempted to pounce for Danny, who was still in the air in his battle position.

Before Danny could even think of what he was doing he made a large disk of solid ice in his hands and flicked it with unnecessary strength past the ice-coated forestry. The spectral pooch not hesitating to chase after it in the next second in the air, amusing Danny briefly. Very briefly.

The male teen's expression quickly turned into one of horror. Not only was the crude disk of ice he made apparently incredibly sharp, to the point of slicing non-frozen trees like they were papier-mâché; but every form of vegetation within Cujo's path that was frozen became unbelievably brittle. The tree Danny had been resting against finally split at the trunk and shattered into unrecognizable fragments. Anything frozen and remotely near the dog was knocked down or just fell to pieces; and those that did get knocked down started a domino effect with the remaining trees.

By the time Cujo returned with the blade (there is no way Danny qualifies it to be called a Frisbee anymore), there were already two very different trails of destruction presented before Danny. Nearly everything that was frozen in the vicinity had turned into chandelier pieces, blending into the white snow below his feet. And beyond that a curved v shaped path of smoothly sliced tree trunks.

"…"

Danny's gaze of the mess (understatement much), was quickly shifted to his companion. Cujo remained oblivious to his surroundings, or what remained of it, and waited in front of the boy. Incapable of any thought aside from the fact that the clearing had just increased in size, by a significant hundreds of square feet no less, Danny promptly reached down and clutched Cujo to his chest like the dog was a stuffed animal rather than a mass of ectoplasm and fur. And made a beeline for Fentonworks.


	3. A Peaceful Pursuit

**Sleep is a wonderful thing... T^T**

 **Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own Danny Phantom. Might as well say that somewhere.**

* * *

After some adjustments things usually just fall into a routine, whether that takes days or weeks. Danny Fenton/Phantom's routine however, would probably be described as tiresome and something he would not hesitate to change if at all possible. That, his elder sister and friends can vouch for. Being fifteen and a still growing teenager, though only a select few are aware of such a fact, Danny still figuratively and literally has a life. Though it has become more difficult to manage over the months.

His daily schedule can essentially be broken down to this: school, fighting ghosts, schoolwork, fighting ghosts, spending time with friends and family (usually at a dining table), and lastly fighting ghosts. Sleep not being included isn't surprising considering the amount of time needed to be invested in the majority of his activities. The amount of sleep Danny manages to a get on a weekly basis could even make devoted college students cringe. And after he added training Cujo to his already loaded agenda, things were bound to come crashing down eventually.

Maybe collapse would be a better way of putting it. This predictably applying to Danny. If stopping Technus from causing a city-wide power outage at 2:00 a.m. in the morning, defeating Skulker twice in the same morning (just before and after breakfast in fact), saving the Casper High student body from ectopi second period and the Lunch Lady's meat rampage during lunch, taking Desiree down in the evening, and beating up the Box Ghost twice as many times as Danny needed to excuse himself from public presence wasn't considered stressful enough…then dealing with Cujo was the icing on the many-tiered cake.

Everyone fully aware of Danny's lifestyle knew things were still manageable for him. So Sam and Tucker knew Danny falling asleep almost immediately after Dash forced him into a locker without going intangible to escape was an unsettling flag. And being the effective supports they've always been, they immediately proposed their substitution in his stead for anything he deemed too taxing in his state. Even Valerie offered to take over, not to fight ghosts, but actually taking care of the very spectral entity that got her involved in everything. Danny, being the one always trying to carry the entire burden on himself, promptly rejected their offers. By the time Team Phantom realized how taxing Danny's double life started to become, it was too late for them to relieve Danny of his new job as ghost dog trainer/caretaker. Cujo got attached to Danny and are as close to becoming official pet and owner as the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady getting together.

So the solution the five person team came up with? Let Danny take the weekends off whenever ghostly threats are "minor." Meaning as long as damage can be minimized to a one block radius, collateral damage is limited to only fissures on the streets and broken glass, and no person is injured beyond the need of first aid – then Danny is to stay out of the action. The remainders of the team were to take meticulously scheduled shifts for their "extracurricular activities."

Thus, a new routine was kicked in to play. Once it was Saturday, Danny was free to do whatever he wished or needed to for the next couple days. And what could the exhausted teen hero want more than getting his schoolwork done and out of the way? Sleep.

This however, seemed to have encouraged Skulker.

After observing his "prey" for the past few weeks, (while still relentlessly pursuing him for his pelt,) Skulker figured out about Danny's vulnerable state once the weekends hit. And so he waited until the next one.

(Saturday: Danny's bedroom – 1:40 p.m.)

"Okay," Danny extended the "ay" as he stretched his arms up. "That's the last of all my work that's due Monday. Thanks Jazz."

"No problem Danny," Jazz stated as she rose from her seat next to her brother. "I'm guessing you're going to fly off to play with Cujo now?"

The younger of the two glances towards the alarm clock resting on his nightstand. After getting into the new routine, Danny had developed an effective habit of often working ahead in the presence of her brilliant elder sister. At least until 2 p.m., which is roughly when Cujo begins his excursion for Danny. "I finished earlier than I expected. I think I'll take a power nap before Cujo shows up."

"Alright. I'm going to head out to the library then. I'll see you at around 5:30." Jazz closed his bedroom door as she walked out.

After storing away his completed assignments, Danny swiftly dove for the comfort of his bed. His consciousness fled immediately at the familiar feeling of his head resting on the cotton pillow, just while a visibly chilling breath escaped his mouth.

(Meanwhile, down in the laboratory.)

Steel gates marked with thick lines of yellow and black parted open, revealing an ethereal whirl of different greens, before quickly shutting closed. The tapping of paws against tiled floors can be heard clearly in the lab.

Red eyes wandered the room. Floppy, black ears perked up as Cujo listened for any signs of the residents of the household.

No sounds other than the starting of an engine before fading away from the house.

The ghostly canine began sniffing while still listening attentively for evidence of Danny's whereabouts. Faint sounds of winding machinery coming from Danny's bedroom reached his ears.

Cujo scurried in anticipation, turning intangible in disregard for the walls and doors of the building, expecting a certain halfa at his arrival.

(Back in Danny's bedroom)

Skulker grinned in triumph, holding up his prize while remaining elevated in the air.

Danny remained unconscious as the metallic arm had him seized by the neck; his breathing remained even.

"This is almost too easy," the ghost hunter thought aloud. Before a growl emanated from the direction of the door.

Cujo had returned to visibility while shifted to his larger form at the sight of Skulker; and was momentarily wary of the additional spectral entity in front of him. Momentarily. Because the dog was all too familiar with identifying intruders – and dealing with them.

Skulker, widening his eyes while sensing the imminent hazard that is Cujo, turned himself and Danny intangible before making a frantic retreat. Or at least he tried to. Cujo turned intangible again and pounced the metal suited ghost, forcing the grip on Danny to be lost as the two entities phased through the wall and out into the open.

The slumbering teen landed safely on his side and onto the bed with his limbs splayed out in a conveniently natural position.

Skulker yelled in frustration as he gained his bearings next the building across the street, "You blasted mutt!", only to receive another growl as a response.

"If not the whelp then I can at least take your pelt back with me as a souvenir." His suit opened at both his forearms, firing off rockets. "I still have plenty of space to keep you locked up after that mess you made in my lair!"

Unsurprisingly, the hunter's words fell on deaf ears. Cujo was already darting behind cars and into alleyways as he closed the distance between them. When they were only a mere dozen of meters apart he pounced again for the floating hunter; only for Skulker to retreat further away from his primary target.

And the repetitive game of dodge, pounce and chase continued for an hour.

In an impressive display of speed and agility for his considerable size, the hound avoided everything directed at him; while also trampling the Box Ghost somewhere in the middle of the pursuit. From nets and blades to rockets and ectoblasts; the only thing that managed to come in contact with his body was the water spraying out from where a fire hydrant used to be before being blown up by a rocket. By the time the two were miles away from the start of their confrontation, Skulker had used up everything available in his arsenal.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Skulker had no choice but to retreat back home. The dog however, continued advancing straight towards him.

"Wa-wait a second!" He cried out in evident panic.

Cujo only barked, solidifying his intentions from the past hour – suppressing his quarry.

"Gaaaaah!" Skulker made a mad dash for any possible form of a safe haven from the beast. (Fairly difficult to accomplish for pretty obvious reasons – not only is Cujo already trained, but he's a ghost to boot.)

And thus, the battle converted into a comedic show of cat and mouse to the spectators of Amity Park. The event luckily wasn't that severe on property damage, just barely falling under the category of "minor" danger if the dozens of vehicles bursting into shrapnel wasn't accounted for. So, for a little over the next half hour, Skulker was flying literally all throughout the town. Intangible. At speeds exceeding 100 mph. Fleeing from Cujo.

Eventually Skulker was caught, and being gripped within the canine's fanged jaws. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Skulker probably thought it best to resign himself after spending what felt like ceaseless hours in his futile attempts at eluding the creature. Turning invisible was pointless in the presence of a hound with a well-trained nose. And the dog actually knew how to expertly cut off his path of retreat back to the Fentonworks portal. So the only way he could think of to end the mindless chase was to let Cujo take the armor – while he ejected himself out of it.

Cujo made quick work of the metal body and, within mere seconds, turned the suit into nothing short of scrap metal. The suit was in a worse state than even when Delilah had torn it apart. (I'm curious to know how many readers remember her or her new name, and if anyone needed to take the time to look her up to remember/recognize her. Not that you have to.)

By the time Cujo was satisfied with his work, he swiftly returned to his favorite halfa. Within minutes he was intangible, rounding corners, dashing through the front door, up the stairs, through another door and in Danny's bedroom for the second time of the day. Halfway during the return trip, the dog was sensible enough to revert back to his smaller form.

Danny…remained completely undisturbed. He never even stirred within the entirety of the two hours that Cujo and Skulker had spent battling, if the latter half was qualified to even be referred to as such. The teen was still on his side, arms spread out before him, and breathing still rhythmic.

At the sight before him, Cujo yawned. And dove for perfect opening on the bed, nestling himself between Danny's chest and arms.

It was 4:27 p.m. by the time Danny cracked open his eyes. "Mn? What time is it?" he thought as he glanced at the alarm clock. When he finally processed the numbers, his head shot up faster than he can fly. Light blue eyes wide with shock, just bordering fear. What had stopped him from vaulting right off the mattress was the sound of light snoring and the feeling of soft fur brushing against his arms.

The very notion of saying the words "peaceful" and "Cujo" in the same sentence would put Team Phantom in a fit of laughter and while making Danny and Valerie shed tears. Danny however, could finally speak such words. Cujo was securely curled up to the boy's chest and wasn't making any movements, other than the steady rise and fall of his body.

Before the teen could process any more information, the wave of fatigue from the weekly events returned to him in full power. Looking back towards the clock briefly before turning down to the bundle of green resting against him, Danny turned up his lips. He shifted himself carefully, returning to his last position while avoiding to wake up Cujo. The teen pressed closer with his arms and chest, embracing his companion in the rare moment of serenity between them.

"Cujo'll…wake me up…when he wants…to play…" he mumbled slowly with thick slurs as sleep took over him again.

Unbeknownst to the adolescent, Cujo cracked open an eye a few seconds after sensing Danny's heart rate and breathing fell back to a steady pace again. With few wags of a tail, a content expression of accomplishment, and a final huff of air through his snout, Cujo shut the eye to join Danny in the realm of dreams.


	4. Psycho Solutions

**Curious to know how Jazz's session with Cujo went? And why Danny actually followed through with it?**

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea Jazz…" He looked down to his left hand, holding onto a very familiar chew toy.

"Trust me, Danny. Just playing with Cujo isn't going to fix his behavior. All you're doing right now is rewarding him for showing up in front of you."

"Yeah, but…I don't think Cujo will stay still when he realizes what happened to this." Danny held the toy up.

"Danny," Jazz started with her arms crossed to her chest. "We're trying to make him stop destroying everything in his path. And to do that you need to punish him when he does it again. And I think using the flag pole at city hall as a stick to play fetch with warrants enough reason to punish him. Now go hide that thing somewhere Cujo can't find it."

Two white rings of light illuminated at his waist and the familiar spark of ecto-energy spread throughout his body. Danny now took on his famous ghostly persona. He turned intangible while flying off through the thicket surrounding the siblings.

During the conversation between the two Fentons, Sam and Tucker were against a tree close by while Valerie was resting with her legs dangling off her hover board directly above them. Meters above them.

"Do you think this will actually work?" Tucker asked as he tapped away on his PDA.

Sam replied, "I don't know. I'm not an expert on dogs, let alone animal psychology."

The techie of the team placed his gadgets into one of his cargo pants. He looked directly up at the sight of black colored metal with red accents, and raised his voice. "Do you really need to be all the way up there?"

Valerie crossed her arms as she lowered her height down to eye level with the two other spectators. "I will be, with what's going to happen next."

The eldest of the group turned her attention to the conversing teens. "Don't worry guys. This is a commonly applied concept of psychology. It's often used on both humans and animals to control behaviors. By depriving Cujo of his toy as negative punishment it–"

"Yeah, but what about ghost dogs?" Danny spoke up behind his sister.

Jazz swiftly turned around, unfazed by his sudden appearance. "Well if ghosts are sentient, as we have observed, then there is no reason to assume with certainty that psychology wouldn't apply the same way to ghosts as with the living…" The red head went into full on lecture mode then and there.

"Okay, okay Jazz. I get it. I hid the toy, so let's just start already." As much as Danny prayed for Jazz's interference to effectively train Cujo to work, he already sensed the bad omen vibe looming since he had heard his sister's intentions.

"Great." Jazz turned back around. "Now, who has the thermos?"

Before arriving in the woods miles away from Amity Park, the team managed to acquire Cujo's precious toy to lure him into a thermos for transport. Danny, for some unsaid reason, won't reveal to the others how he managed to obtain said toy. Regardless, the little creature is waiting to be released, expecting to be reunited with a certain pink, squeaky bear.

Valerie raised it up for everyone to see. "I got him. Here." She quickly flew over to the pair and slid the container into Jazz's hand, before retreating back into the sky even quicker.

"Alright, let's begin." The girl's hand rested on the lid. "Danny, where are you going?"

The white haired teen ten was meters in the air, almost about to shoot off for the mountain range west of them. Turning around with an innocent gaze of confusion at the question, he responded. "Back to the toy," Danny stated as if it answered every question on their minds. A silent pause filled with blank stares.

Sam thus filled in for everyone. "…Why?"

"Cujo's a dog. His sense of smell is even stronger than when he was alive. He can track anything across Amity Park if he wanted. I'm only here to make one last checkup before I go back to the toy and change its location every so often."

"So you're not going to be here when we're dealing with him?" Tucker asked warily.

Danny, sensing their suspicions, raised his voice and exclaimed with an irritated tone. "Hey! You try remembering which insignificant rock, tree, or section of ground you phased the toy into miles away from here." He crossed his arms as he made his argument. "Besides, you can just call me with the Fenton Phones, or even my cell, when you need me. And, I mean – it's not like it'll take all five of us just to deal with Cujo, so I shouldn't be needed here."

If Jazz wasn't so confident in her ability to control Cujo, she probably could have heard a taunt glazing his last statement. However, Danny had made his intentions clear – his role for today was to keep the toy away from the dog. So she just nodded her head.

Sam wasn't entirely satisfied and raised an eyebrow. She knows her best friend has been struggling with the canine and his reluctance in being placed responsible for it. "So you're not leaving us because you don't want to be around to deal with him when he starts rampaging?"

"He's not going to rampage. That's the whole point of this." Jazz cuts in.

"No…They're right, Jazz." Sam and Tucker were startled by Danny's natural confession as he rubs the back of his neck while facing the earth below him. "I'm still kinda wiped out from the past week. I was hoping to take it easy this time. And if possible I wanted to get some sleep in between the flights." His eyes showed his apparent fatigue.

Tucker gave a reassuring smile. "Dude, we got this." Confidence now laced his voice. "You go 'head and take it easy this time. Leave it up to us."

Danny beamed as Sam and Valerie remained silent and nodded, while Jazz gave a reassuring smile. And without another word, he bolted westward. Unbeknownst to the team left behind…the situation developed precisely as Danny had intended. By revealing only half a truth, no one questioned him further.

Yes. One could say Vlad was actually rubbing off on him.

Danny knew with absolute certainty that Jazz's plan would fail – horribly. He was the one that was constantly tackled. He was the one hauled all around by the ankle like a ragdoll. _He_ was the one to suffer through every moment of mayhem the creature caused firsthand. And in every one of those instances, the dog was emotionally stable. Cujo's fixation on that toy was something the boy had personally experienced on many more occasions than he needed. Danny was not going to have any (more) of it. And if his stubborn, overconfident sister wasn't going to give in to his warnings, then she was going to have to realize the strength of ghostly obsessions the hard way – through experience.

So, after a brief few minutes, the teen ghost was gone and Tucker received a text message.

 **I've got it phased in the rock right next to me. You guys can start. gl**

After Tucker signaled the okay, Jazz uncapped the thermos without any hesitation.

"Arf!" There stood Cujo, tail wagging so fast it was a green blur.

Jazz crossed her arms and stood firmly, as a way to demonstrate her authority. The gesture naturally went completely unnoticed by Cujo, who was now pacing in circles around her in search of his precious toy. With no sign of the squeaky toy in Jazz position, the dog searched expecting it on Sam or Tucker. And after a circling around them for the fifth time, Cujo realized the lack of presence of his toy.

"Cujo," Jazz called, demanding his attention. Of course, no response.

The canine caught the scent of it, but the trail was haphazard, making spirals and intersecting paths in the air and throughout the forest. Cujo had no choice but to search from the ground up – literally.

Jazz repeated, "Cujo!"

Once again, a waste of effort. He altered to his larger state and began ploughing through the earth around and underneath the high schoolers.

"Agh!" Sam and Tucker were waist deep in dirt.

In response, Jazz began to reprimand Cujo. "Bad dog! – Aah!" The earth beneath her had collapsed due to the dog's tunneling.

Within a mere sixty seconds, the entire area had more holes than ground.

Sam and Tucker managed to excavate themselves out of the mound of dirt the dog had buried them in soon after it stopped digging. While Jazz tried to scramble out of the hole.

But immediately after they escaped, Cujo moved on to searching through the trees and other plants. Again, literally "through." He began knocking and crushing all the foliage with his paws and uprooting everything with his jaws.

Sam gaped, horrorstruck at the destruction of the vegetation. "Jazz! Control him!"

"I'm kind of in a bind myself."

Sam responded with a frustration filled groan and pulled out one of the Fenton Grapplers they had prepared. "Tucker, go help Jazz. Valerie, let's go!"

Valerie complied with a nod and, with a click of a button using her heel, revealed a wide selection of her weaponry from her board. (Of course, the nonlethal kinds.) While Tucker tried to maneuver his way around clearing turned minefield.

Ten minutes later…

"AAAAAaaaaahhhhhh!" That was Jazz. Shrieking at the top of her lungs as she clutches on to the black spiked collar for dear life.

"Hold on Jazz! I'll be right with you!" That was Sam. Currently ensnared and cocooned in multiple layers of the Fenton ghost fishing line.

"What about me?!" And that was Tucker. Ensnared in one of their own phase-proof (and heavily reinforced) nets, dangling on the extremely unstable remains of a towering tree.

Valerie, who was leisurely trailing after the green dog from above, dove for Jasmine before turning around to catch Tucker. After digging Sam out of the ground, they regrouped and continued pursuing Cujo.

Tucker reached up to his ears for the Fenton Phones "We should probably call Danny."

Jazz seized the arm reaching for the earpiece. "No. I've got this guys. We just need to catch him first." After releasing her grip on Tucker's arm, she pulled out her thermos.

Sam and Tucker shared a doubtful look before pulling out their own containment units and gear.

Another ten minutes later…

"I'm calling Danny!" Tucker cried out in grief for the death of his PDA, Sasha, after it was crushed by one of the stray rocks excavated by Cujo.

Jazz sat down on one of the many boulders dug out of the earth, catching her breath. "No! Come on. We've almost got him. Valerie's still tailing Cujo and we're supposed to cut them off soon!"

"I know I love the environment, but I don't plan on becoming a part of it like this anytime soon!" Sam was almost literally buried six feet under in soil and the shattered remains of rocks and plants.

"Don't worry Sam. I'll get you out of there soon. Tucker, check on Val's status."

While Jazz was assisting Sam, Tucker promptly contacted the huntress. "Valerie! How's it going on your end?"

Before he received a response, faint rumbling could be heard. And soon after a blur of black and red zoomed above the three's heads and stopped right before passing them.

Valerie looked down. "I've used up everything I got. You guys are on your own now. I'm going to find Danny before even my board gives out on me!" Without another word, she fled towards the mountain range.

Jazz called out, "Wait! We don't need…" Valerie was gone before she even said the first word. The eldest of the remaining team groaned. "Great. Now we have to find Cujo before we can catch him."

Sam turned her attention towards the pebbles that were shaking beside her only free arm. "Um, guys?" She flinched at the sound that came next.

*Bark! Bark!*

Cujo came leaping over the three. And growled.

Many more destroyed pieces of equipment later…

"I'M CALLING HIM!" Apparently Sasha's twin, Emily, died as well after being trampled by Cujo.

Before either of the females could say anything in response, Tucker pulled out the only remaining piece of technology he had on him – his phone.

"…"

There was no signal.

The boy sobbed. "Technology! Why have you forsaken me?!" (Whether that was directed towards just the phone or all the equipment, no one knows.)

Sam surveyed the pathetic display before her. The techie of the team was already halfway towards a mental breakdown after the first PDA. And Jazz was now latched onto the dog's back, this time tied by the fishing line to her waist. Every piece of equipment they had prepared was scrap metal at this point, except for her pair of Fenton Phones and Jazz's headset and line. She groaned. Because she was once again buried in the earth with only her head capable of moving. She inhaled.

"JAZZ! CALL DANNY!" Her voice managed to reach over the dog's rampage.

At this point Jazz had resigned herself. Though still reluctant, she reached her free hand over to the headset and activated it. Trying keep her voice sounding composed while still riding the creature she spoke through the device, "Danny? Hello?"

Sam took over, not having any patience remaining nor the faith that Jazz would be able to convey the situation properly. "Danny! Valerie went searching for you! Jazz's idea was a bust! Help!"

There was a brief pause before the females heard anything "-o? Sa-" Sam's brief glimpse of hope was shattered by the fear that wherever Danny was, it was interfering with the earpiece equipment. "-What hap-" There was a long break in the communication that felt like a Clockwork's lifetime to the listeners. "-Ja-an-...-cker?"

Nothing came after that.

Sam watched in horror as Jazz continued on, being dragged throughout the remains of the forest by Cujo.

And Jazz just screamed.

Miles away in a small secluded cave of one of the mountains…

Danny, still in his ghost form, was lying against the cool wall with his (airtight) thermos containing the toy standing upright next to him. Valerie was right across from him against the opposite wall, gear still intact. He sighed in content after removing his pair of Fenton Phones and made himself comfortable again.

Valerie followed up doing the same. Then she looked up towards her partner in crime with a smirk just smeared over her face. "Wow. You made that sound realistic. It actually sounded like you were cut off."

Danny responded with a smug grin. He closed his eyes as he returned to his slumber.

Valerie started before he could lose consciousness, "Alright." Danny cracked an eye. "I understand Jazz. But why the other two?"

He closed his eye again before responding. "Sam left me trapped in the thermos that Cujo buried in the park for an entire day last week. And Tucker sold out my hiding spot to the Phan Club for some girls' numbers two days after."

* * *

 **I can just so easily imagine Tucker doing that.**

 **Also, thank you to those that followed, favorited, or left a comment. It's encouraging for me :)**


	5. A Normal Day?

**Danny takes Cujo around like a normal dog for the day. What could possibly happen? (Insert sarcasm yourself)**

* * *

One would think with all the spectral activity going on in Amity Park, the definition of "weird" wouldn't turn many heads for long. Adding on the Fenton couple's eccentric actions, the only direction most heads would turn is down for cover. But this. This was new. Because as far as any of the citizens of the haunted town was aware, the Fenton family did not have a pet. Not only that, but said pet also had an uncanny resemblance to the dead…unless, of course, it is. The creature was green and faintly glowing, like the many spectral entities often inhabiting or visiting the residence.

Cujo didn't take the hair dye kindly. (He kept turning intangible when it got near him.) And yet no one seems to recognize him, even with his numerous appearances with Phantom. Though majority of the time he was hidden by foliage or invisibility. Or everyone had fled too far away for him to be seen shrinking back at the end of his rampage. Today however, most just kept a reasonable distance. Seeing as the youngest Fenton, who is usually the one fleeing from ghosts on sight even though he is knowledgeable on hunting them, seems to be able to control the dog (to an extent), majority believe it is a normal dog with fur coated in something (most likely ectoplasm, which isn't entirely wrong).

"This is either going to go amazingly well, or a quarter of this town is going to become a permanent part of the Ghost Zone by the end of today." Danny thought aloud to himself as he rounded a corner with Cujo leading him by a standard, black leash.

So far Cujo has behaved remarkably well. He's barked at the humans, greeting them, and often being pulled back by his caretaker. And he even greeted the other normal dogs correspondingly. Danny was almost amazed. Almost. He probably couldn't wait to report (more like brag) about this to the team.

"Cool dog!" As the pair continued their course for the park, a young brunette caught their attention by running up to them. Cujo barked for the umpteenth time today to greet the child.

"What's its name? Is it a boy or a girl? He looks like a 'he.' How old is he?" The questions came at full swing.

Danny smiled at the scene of the boy petting Cujo with great affection while also answering his questions regarding his pet. "His name is Cujo, and yes he is a 'he.' And he's–" The teen had to pause there for a moment in thinking of a reasonable answer. Cujo was most likely put down many months ago by Axion at an age to be a properly trained security dog, but his current form was most likely his natural affectionate side manifested through ectoplasm. "…um, five months old." He mumbled the "I'd guess" part for only him, and possibly Cujo, to hear.

While pondering on every answer carefully, Danny didn't notice Cujo consuming some chocolate provided by the eight year old.

"Jacob!" A much older male that towers over both youths comes dashing towards them in panic. The father swiftly seizes the candy away and scolds his ward. "You can't do that!"

"I was just giving the dog a treat dad."

The father examines what little remains of the bar. Sighing, he responds while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jacob, chocolate is poisonous to dogs."

"Oh yeah," Danny mumbles to himself in contemplation. "Forgot that was a thing."

"Young man, I'm sorry about this. We should call a vet. It seems he ate a lot of it."

Both parties were in slight panic now. The child continued his look of guilt-stricken panic, fearing to becoming the cause of death to the dog. And Danny was panicking (internally) because it's already happened and shouldn't affect Cujo (he thinks), and is trying to avoid more drama.

When the others were distracted and before the situation could escalate, Danny (almost impulsively) ordered Cujo to "hide." A new "trick" he's managed to teach Cujo, where he is to turn invisible on the spot.

The father son pair were stunned when they turned their attention back to where the teen and dog stood. Thankfully, the situation was averted quickly when Danny swiftly overshadowed the father and son briefly.

Danny sighs. "I need to stop announcing my jinxes." He looks down towards his spectral pooch who is once again leading him to the park and panting in eagerness. "Well, it could have been worse. At least you didn't break anything, or even grow…" There was a brief moment of comedic silence as the teen facepalmed.

Aside from that one incident, the remainder of the walk to the park was uneventful. Thank ghosts Amity Park is adept at just accepting anything bizarre around them now.

"See it boy? See it? Fetch!"

"Arf arf!"

Now at an open section of the park, Danny and Cujo have been playing in blissful peace. The canine has been making quite a show when displaying his abilities. Performing borderline physics defying flips and turns in the air while catching Frisbees and balls was bound to turn some heads towards them. Appreciatively, the attention was always brief.

Except for the squirrels and chipmunks. The pitiful creatures couldn't get a break from being chased by Cujo until Danny regained his attention.

Best of all, even in his mirth, Cujo managed to keep mindful in restraining himself so as to not destroy – well, anything. Cujo was actually capable in taking care of toys that wasn't the squeaky bear after all, though only the halfa has learned of this. And no trees were toppled in the process of chasing animals.

Suddenly, as Danny smiled at the sight of Cujo disappearing a little ways in search of the ball, a spiraling football came dead center to the back of his head.

Though he made no sound, what with his tolerance for pain, Danny massaged for the potential soreness going to development from the force of impact. A call for his name was heard. "Fenton?" Though it sounded more like a statement overflowing with arrogance and superiority than a question confirming his identity.

An "Oh, great…" was muttered under his breath. Danny turned around to the sight of Dash and another of the football jocks following close behind. (Surprisingly, it wasn't Kwan.) Both smirking as they approached.

Dash crossed his arms, with his lackey following suit, as if his conceit could grow any more anyways. "What's a loser like you doing out here? Where's Manson and Fo- _lame_?" The blonde leaned forward for further emphasis of the trio's school status.

"Uh…" How was the secret town hero supposed to explain that he was accomplishing his responsibility as Phantom's supposed pet's keeper while as his human self? No one else in Amity bothered to question him on this aspect. Dash, however, was still his relentless self. Before he could pull out another of his probably really weak excuses, Cujo announced his return with a bark. Causing all three to turn their attention to the dog in surprise.

"Is that your dog?" Dash questioned pointing his finger at said canine.

Danny crouched down slowly and scratched Cujo's chin to buy himself some time to think of an explanation. "Um…No? I'm just taking care of him for _someone else_ …"

The halfa's answer was too quiet to be heard. "Ahahahaha!" Dash pulled back in laughter while the other snickered behind him. "Of course it's your pet. There's no way anyone else would have a dog as messed up as that. Only you, Fenton, would have a pet like that!"

"Disappear," the halfa whispered to Cujo before rising up and turning back towards Dash.

Cujo did not comply. Another "trick" Cujo learned with Danny is a variation of "hide." Instead of just concealing himself in plain sight with invisibility, "disappear" is supposed to mean that he is to withdraw from the area completely while making use of his invisibility. Instead he sprinted for nearest form of cover among the foliage, perfectly mirroring a certain teen hero, and turned invisible. The spectral companion stealthily returned to Danny's side.

"Even your dog is a freak, Fenton!" The jocks' antics were growing with each insult they threw at their target. "If it even is a dog!"

"Cujo's just been through some things, Dash." (If death counts as "some things" then yeah that's one way of putting it.) Danny continued glaring at him.

"Yeah. Being your pet!"

As Dash continued on with his mockery, anger began rolling off Danny in waves. The boy visibly tightened his grip on the detached leash, unaware of Cujo's presence.

After one last quip Dash found himself proud of, he and his friend laughed loud enough to not hear the start of the growling emanating from behind Danny.

In fact, Danny was so engulfed in his thoughts and irritation towards Dash he didn't notice the giant, green dog dwarfing all three of them either. Even when Cujo dropped the invisibility and the jocks were frozen from the sight of the ghost, Danny was still focusing on how to deal with the (not) current (anymore) situation. Only when the two began to slowly back away did he eye them curiously.

*GROWL…* Danny's eyes widened.

As faint as he could possibly muster, Danny called for at least some of the others' attention. "Dash?"

"…Yeah?" Dash squeaked.

"… _Run_."

The jocks bolted for wherever their survival instincts led them. And Danny watched, conflict between dread, pity, and mild amusement, as his hair blew with the wind developed from the large mass of ectoplasm sprinting after them.

For the remainder of the afternoon, quaking could be felt throughout the park. And apparently Cujo knows who to focus among his targets. Because very unmanly squealing of a certain blond high schooler could be heard even further. Only Clockwork knows what happened to the lackey before he was found limply hanging on the top of a tree unconscious.

When the vibrations of the earth ceased, Danny could be found seated on the top of a hill. His head supported with an arm against his crossed legs as he meditates on the situation. The scene of his bully decked in the signature red and white followed by a blur of ectoplasmic green was long lost. In the other arm, the hand held a crinkled paper with his handwriting in grey pencil.

 _Common Rules and Guidelines, and Goals of the Day_

 _* Don't let Cujo destroy anything_

 _* Don't let Cujo out of sight, letting him destroy anything_

 _* Don't let Cujo shift form to destroy anything_

 _* Keep dog on leash_

 _* Dogs cannot eat things like chocolate, dairy, onions and garlic, etc. Just give him typical dog treats_

 _* When dog starts acting out of line, yank him away with leash_

 _* You are in charge. Not the dog._

"Arf!" Cujo trudged proudly up from behind. His tail ever wagging.

The teen hero shifted his weight backwards with his arms supporting his upper body. Danny turned his head to watch Cujo, expression still blank but hinting at his conflicting emotions. In front of the dog laid before the boy was a tattered football and a torn off red lower half of a jacket. Teeth marks were evident.

Before Danny could respond, Cujo nudged his back, pushing the halfa up to his feet. The canine seized for his end of the leash by the jaw. And he yanked his black haired friend back to Fentonworks.

Danny took in his surroundings as they walked. "…At least he didn't destroy much…" He then glanced back towards his memo. Then looked down towards his companion, and smiled.

The boy's lead turned its head and peaked an eye back towards him. A look mirroring Danny's flashed through his eyes.

"Thanks, Cujo." Danny discarded the paper, letting it drift behind him.

* * *

 **I believe the saying went "Dogs are a man's best friend."**


	6. Pet Sitting Week

**Cujo is normally not this destructive. Danny just knows him well enough.**

* * *

(Saturday: Masters Mansion/Manor – Early afternoon)

"Well, I'm counting on you."

"You have no need for concern, Daniel. Leave everything to me."

"You remember everything I've told you, right?

"Of course. I have a containment unit – and backups – prepared, along with multiple forms of entertainment just for him. And it's the perfect opportunity to test the new inhibitor collar you've provided, is it not? Though I must say, little badger, to think you would even come to me as a means of controlling a single canine. This came as quite a surprise." A faint smirk gleamed on the elder's face.

The younger's lack of retaliation towards his small taunt left Vlad briefly stunned. "I'm just that desperate right now. The ghost attacks have gotten really bad the past few days, and they aren't letting up. Thanks again, Vlad." With a final wave goodbye, Phantom flew off from Master's Mansion, becoming a black and white ethereal blur in the horizon.

With a huff of air, the uncle looked down towards his newest responsibility. There stood Cujo, gazing up towards his temporary caretaker of the weekend. "Now then, I believe you haven't gotten acquainted with Madeline yet."

Cujo tilted his head in curiosity, before following his host into the building.

…

*Mreow!*

*Bark! Yip!*

"Get back here!"

…

"Arf!"

"Not the statue!"

*CRASH*

…

*Bang!*

"Stay away from those ecto-grenades!"

*BOOM*

"MY LABORATORY!"

(Sunday: Vlad's Laboratory – 10:58 p.m.)

Stomping echoed throughout the demolished remains of the laboratory. Vlad – clothes tattered and hair in disarray – panted while carrying a glowing cube of energy under his arm.

Inside the containment unit was Cujo, curled up and sleeping.

The man made his way around the scrap metal littering his lab to a keyboard with most keys intact and emitting electricity here and there. After typing in multiple commands, he strode to his portal which is still in one piece.

Cujo awoke to the strained sound of metal doors grinding open against their frame. And shortly after the cage was shaking, almost buzzing.

"Oh no you don't!" Vlad clutched the box with a vice-like grip, as if it would help keep the dog inside.

Before the portal even fully opened, the halfa flung the cage with Cujo inside. He made a mad dash for the controls and portal doors slammed shut.

(Monday: Ghost Zone – 10:45 p.m.)

It was a mind-numbing wait as the dog paced around, sat, and rested inside its confines. The box was finally beginning to show signs of fading. He had, hours earlier, eventually established it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So he had been sleeping most of his time in there.

As the unit continued floating in the vast space of the zone, Cujo's ears perked at the sound of a triumphant "Ha ha!"

The Box Ghost was holding the box up to his face. "To think, I the Box Ghost, would come upon not only this fine cubical container of energy. But also have confined inside it, the pet of the ghost boy." The specter was declaring boisterously to no one but empty space.

Cujo blinked, staring blankly at his current "captor."

For the next couple minutes, which felt like months to Cujo, the Box Ghost continued his typical monologue while grasping the box up above his head.

To say the least…Cujo now shared everyone's, especially Danny's, annoyance for the Box Ghost. One could see him curling up inside his confinement. It may appear that he was actually trying to cover his ears with his paws.

"…I can now continue my reign of terror in the human world, and destroy the one ghost boy, Phantom!"

*Crack*

"Huh?"

"GRRRR…"

Cujo no longer had the patience to wait the full 24 hours for the cage to wear off.

Cracks continued to web around the cube until it completely shattered.

The Box Ghost looked up at the being now more than double his height. "Uh…"

"Grrrr…"

The Box Ghost made his signature "Beware!" before all that was heard of him was his cries of anguish throughout the Ghost Zone.

(Tuesday: Skulker's Island – Early morning)

Skulker turned up from his current work of sharpening the last of his blades. "Why do I suddenly feel the need to lock down my lair? …And why do I have this rare but familiar feeling of dread?"

He faintly makes out some screaming. And it seems to be increasing in volume…like it's coming this way. Probably by pure instinct, Skulker pressed his back to his wall parallel of the direction of the noise and ducked for cover.

Perfect timing for the hunter as the Box Ghost comes crashing through his door, onto and past many cages, and onto a wide variety of weapons and traps – the explosive ones too.

After a few solid minutes of crashes, explosions, and even more screams of pain, Skulker looked up.

*Sigh…* The place looked almost as bad as the incident with that dog…Wait. The dog? "Oh no…don't tell me…"

"Bark! Bark!"

The hunter slumped his metallic shoulders and muttered an "of course."

Cujo, still in his larger form, came trudging in through the opening that is Skulker's still intact door. The canine glanced around before eyeing the Box Ghost now bound in some now used weapons and traps. He loomed over his target before turning to glance towards the home's owner. "grrrr."

Skulker put his hands up in relinquishment. He shook his head swiftly back and forth before backing away and shutting the door. His green eyes were wide and his expression just screamed "he's all yours so go ahead."

The racket began once again in pandemonium. A mix of more screams, barks, explosions, shattering glass and metal, erupted from the lair. Sometime midway, the yelling was muffled by what Skulker had his suspicions of it being his equipment.

Eventually Cujo walked out of the lair pleased, like he had finally achieved a peace of mind. He reverted forms and flopped under a tree nearby.

Skulker carefully walked up to the creature and eyed it carefully, ready to bolt.

The dog simply glanced at the hunter, giving a grateful smile before shutting his eyes.

"…Yeah. He's annoying like that." The metal-suited ghost headed back towards his lair, preparing his gear _again_.

(Wednesday: Lunch Lady's Lair)

*Knock knock*

The Lunch Lady was startled before answering her door. There before her was Skulker, in one piece, holding a small ghost pup in one of his many cages. Before she could process what was going on, the cage was rapidly placed down beside her feet and unlocked, but not opened.

"It's partially the Box Ghost's fault. And seeing as he's out of commission right now, he" Skulker points to Cujo, "is yours to deal with." The ghost hunter flew off without another word.

The Lunch Lady blankly stared at where her visitor just stood two seconds ago, then towards her new guest.

Cujo returned the incomprehensible look back.

Their little staring contest ended when the Lunch Lady rested her hands on her hips and openly declared, "Look at you. You're so small. You need more meat!" (of course)

The mention of food had the currently-now-a-pup wagging his tail, yipping in anticipation, and leaping from his cage.

(Many, many hours later…)

"What is that thing doing here?!" The Box Ghost screamed at the sight before him.

The Lunch Lady blinked at the sudden yell. She was thankful that she was used to rowdy environments, as she managed not to drop the steak she just finished preparing.

There, in the Lunch Lady's rather unsurprisingly homely lair, was Cujo. The canine was blissfully gnawing on an incredibly large bone. He paused for a moment to observe the visitor before returning to enjoy his bone and meat haven.

"Could I have a drumstick or something? Preferably something I can tie easily with a string?"

Confusion laced the Lunch Lady's voice as she answered. "Yes, but why would you need something like that dearie?"

"…" The Box Ghost slowly pulled out a cardboard box (with unnecessary air holes) and some clear packaging tape.

(Thursday: Technus' Lair)

*Beep beep*

Technus lifted his head, ceasing his work of soldering a chip, and turned to his computer screen. "A package?" He shrugged his shoulder before leaving his work in progress behind on his desk and headed for the door.

…

"Is that box…shaking?"

*Rip…*

"Arf!"

"What?"

Cujo leaped out. "Arf!" Attached to his back was a pole sticking up above his head. At the top end was a string dangling what appeared to be a chicken drumstick.

Nicolai gaped, dumbfounded.

*CRASH!*

Well that didn't last long.

The scientist clutched his head in exaggerated horror. "My lab!"

In the laboratory that is the ghost's lair, laid out was a diverse set of technology of old and recent age. Most of the technology rested in heaps against the walls, except for what appeared to be the main project, or center piece. A black robot or battle suit accented with tints of red and green stood boldly in a glass capsule. The piece seemed to be close to completion, given the multiple areas exposing its wiring and circuitry – and of course the missing head. The kneecaps and shoulders were jagged almost. The hands were more like claws, thin and pointed. An equally narrow and sharp "T" inside a circle decorated the chest. If looked closely enough, one could see a resemblance in the design to the Red Huntress's new outfit.

It was…sharp to put it simply, and sleek. Well, it _was_.

Cujo continued his almost comical pursuit for his treat. The little thing was literally running on the walls and ceiling. He was knocking over everything in his path. And that included the suit and desk Technus was working on previously.

"NOOOOO! I've been working on that for months!"

*BANG! CRASH! BOOM!*

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Technus leaped with a speed that would surprise himself if he wasn't desperate at the moment. He managed to grasp the chip he was working on. Then he got trampled on by tiny paws. "Oof!"

…

(Friday: Ember's Lair)

"…Your heart, your heart has rendered,  
Your loss, now bare the shame."

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Like dead trees, in cold December,  
Nothing but ashes remain–"

*Boom*

Ember groaned as she ceased the music.

A faint "give that back!" was heard.

Without releasing her guitar, she calmly strolled to her front door and opened it. There, a decent dozen of meters in front of her was Technus, that almost as annoying as the Box Ghost "master of technology," blasting at Cujo. In the dog's mouth was what appeared to be his lightning rod. Ember sighed. Shook her head. And turned around back into her home.

"Arf!"

"Huh? Oof!" Cujo strongly pushed the singer back into her home and her door shut behind them.

Technus sighed in both relief and exhaustion. He made a straight flight home, ignoring Ember's shouts of protest.

*Groan* The female ghost turned her head back towards the other ectoplasmic entity now residing in her domain. She noticed how the dog had stopped panting and was staring with wide eyes towards something in front of her. The tail was still moving back and forth quickly though. Ember turned her head back towards her lair.

Cujo was keeping a close watch at the drum sticks resting parallel to each other on the snare drum.

"…No." She almost snarled.

Cujo processed nothing as he leapt for the sticks of wood. But when he landed on the drum the sticks bounced to the floor and resulted in the dog making even more nonsensical noise with her instruments.

Ember surprisingly didn't even flinch as she watched him run around her lair. She watched with one eye on the dog and the other on all the instruments she had to save in time.

When Cujo started to slow down and her equipment wasn't being knocked over into a scrap heap with every turn she made, the rock star swiftly pulled her guitar from her floor.

Soft music accompanying her voice echoed the non-soundproof room. After an hour, Cujo was sitting patiently on the stool by the drums he almost collapsed. Another hour later his eyes were drooping. One more hour and he was rolling on the carpeted floor in pleasurable slumber.

The ghost girl stopped playing and just stared for a couple minutes at the creature. "Huh…Dipstick was right. You can be cute when you're calm."

…

Ember's lair was filled with a wide variety of music for the longest time she could remember.

And Cujo was attentive of it all. Swaying to the music, bouncing up and down with the singer's erratic dance moves, to being lulled to sleep.

*Knock knock*

Skulker pushed open the purple door. "…Hey, Ember. I came to check on you after I heard from that boasting scientist that the demon dog ended up in your place." His eyes widened as he stopped midway from the door.

On the center of the carpeted floor of Ember's room was said demon dog, sleeping away the day in peace while wearing some black headphones over his ears. Ember was doing the same on the couch next to him.

"…Seriously?" Skulker deadpanned.

(Saturday: Fentonworks Laboratory – 2 p.m.)

Team Phantom stood in front of the Fentonworks portal.

"I still can't believe you managed to convince Vlad to take Cujo for the weekend," Sam stated.

"He probably would have done better if you had given him the chew toy," Valerie stated as she crossed her arms.

Danny simply smirked and pulled out the pink bear from Clockwork knows where.

Sam looked at the floating teen incredulously. "Wait. You didn't give that thing to Vlad when you left Cujo at his house?"

"That'd make it too easy for the cheesehead," the ghost boy responded with an "of course" look. "Vlad's been mocking me about this ever since I told him (maybe ranted a bit) about Cujo. Saying I'm 'incompetent enough to not even be able to control a mere hound.' He deserved it."

Tucker snickered to his best friend's claim and his unofficial kind-of-maybe uncle's inevitable suffering.

"You can't say it didn't work out great though." Danny, in his ghostly form, crossed his arms as he floated a couple feet off the tiled floor of his family lab. "Only the Box Ghost showed up this entire week! And there was one day even _he_ didn't show up!"

All four were suddenly blissfully reminiscing of that glorious, quiet day.

Snapping back to reality, Danny squeezed the toy once, releasing a squeak in the lab.

The portal doors barely parted open before the green furball of chaos tackled Danny in the abdomen.

"Arf!"

The halfa smiled as he petted his friend's head. "Hey, Cujo. Nice job, boy. I should leave you to the others more often!"

* * *

 **So school's kinda starting soon so I'll probably have to stop after this chapter or one more…Doesn't officially mean I'll permanently drop this and never touch it again but yeah, I'll probably label it as complete after one more chapter. I'm most likely going to come back next summer. Maybe I'll drop a chapter Winter break.**


	7. Past, Present, and Pets

**He's Clockwork. He's Father Time (I think). He knows what he's doing.**

* * *

(Clockwork's Lair – Time: It's that guy's place. I'm not sure it works the same way there.)

"We shall take our leave now."

The two Observants glanced towards Cujo for what has to be at least the twentieth time since they arrived at the clock tower.

The canine returned the wary looks with a blank stare, probably fascinated at the sight of the giant eyeballs that they practically are.

Even for the ghost of time, their appearances always felt unnecessarily long. And only when the pair finally took their leave did Clockwork sigh.

Cujo sat uncharacteristically still, watching in captivation as his current pet sitter of the week switched to his oldest form from his adult one.

Clockwork chuckled at the exchange that transpired no longer than an hour ago.

 _(Hooray for flashbacks!)_

 _Phantom confidentially strolled through the halls of the citadel. The familiar methodic tick-tocking resonated throughout the tower. It was loud but not at an uncomfortable level for Danny. The steady beating becoming a recent form of comfort to the halfa._

 _Behind him was Cujo, following behind at an equal pace to his guide. Until they finally caught sight of his host. The dog paused at the sight of the purple cloaked figure, who had his back towards them, while Danny continued forward._

 _The ghost boy stood firmly in place on the floor a few paces from his fatherly figure. He didn't so much as announce his presence as he waved for Cujo to come closer._

 _Cujo complied as he scurried to his friend's side, still watching Clockwork. Taking the same distance from the rather high powered ghost as Danny._

 _There was no movement made. Only the winding of gears being an indicator that time was even still running. Cujo remained perfectly still and stiff, like he was back to his guard dog days alive. Danny simply waited patiently with a cheeky smile, swaying every so often in the air before returning to the ground._

 _The silence ended with Clockwork finally speaking. "Hello, Daniel."_

 _Danny's smile widened. "Hi Clockwork!"_

 _Cujo listened attentively as the two exchanged greetings._

" _Now, should I ask to what do I owe the pleasure?" The purple cloaked figure finally turned around from his screen, revealing his currently adult form._

" _Oh come on, Clockwork. We both know that you know what I'm going to say anyways, so what's the point of saying anything?"_

" _That doesn't mean they can't be spoken." As he spoke he shifted to a child._

 _Danny knew better than to debate with the all-seeing, all-knowing ghost Master of Time. "Well either way, you know why I came here." Danny took a step back and opened his arms to present his companion. "So here."_

 _Cujo was still staring at Clockwork. He wasn't even blinking._

 _Clockwork smiled with amusement as he changed to his oldest form and looked down on the pup. "You don't have to just stand there. Relax. Sit."_

 _With those simple words, Cujo seated himself on the spot without a sound._

 _Danny gaped for a short moment before quickly commenting aloud. "That worked out better than I thought." He smiled as he continued. "I'm taking this as a 'yes, I'll take care of him for you this weekend.' Thanks Clockwork; you're the best. Bye!" The boy flew off, leaving behind Clockwork and Cujo with his toy._

 _(And end flashback.)_

Who would have thought that Cujo would immediately sense Clockwork's high level of authority and power, and figure out Danny's strong sense of trust and affection for him? Obviously Clockwork; and apparently Danny had his suspicions as well.

Cujo hadn't moved a muscle since he sat down beside the time ghost until the two Observants arrived. And that was only a simple turn of his head.

With the cyclopes gone, the two remaining in the building turned back to each other.

Clockwork smiled in his adult form. "Now then…" He floated over to the rack and picked up one of the time medallions, then the squeaky toy and held it up for Cujo to see. As he placed the medallion snuggly around the dog's neck by tucking it under the collar, Cujo wagged his tail at the sight of his toy.

The age-shifting ghost turned towards a screen towards his left and threw. "Fetch!"

Cujo yipped and dove for the toy.

After vanishing, Clockwork stated, "go wild…"

(Pisa, Italy – Year: 1178)

In a quick flash of light, the small green canine appeared beside what appeared to be a tower in process.

Sniffing the unfamiliar air, Cujo caught the familiar sound of a squeak. Above him.

Cujo turned up. It was only one floor apparently. So he grew, and then leaped.

The whole building shook as he landed on the edge of the circular roof – or was it a floor? It didn't appear the place was close to completion, given the multiple pillars and half-built walls on one side of the circle. Regardless, the force of Cujo's landing sunk his end of the tower into the soft earth below by a miniscule height.

The sight of the toy just a little ways to his right and on the edge of the structure had Cujo leaping once again. Shaking once again occurred and the pink toy slid off down into a rather convenient portal of swirling ethereal blue.

Cujo didn't hesitate to dive for it.

The white stone building sunk further down another centimeter.

(Back at Clockwork's…)

The pattern of search, chase, and destroy occurred throughout multiple timelines as Clockwork watched in amusement.

"Let's see…He's already tilted the tower, and crushed a part of that pyramid." Clockwork began listing off the dog's actions with his fingers, pondering and making sure he hadn't missed any timelines. "He's caused a couple supposed earthquakes. And he sunk that ship without even touching it like he was supposed to. So only one thing left…"

(~65 billion years ago)

*Squeak*

A herd of a couple dozen bipedal lizards paused at the unusual sound. Curious, the group headed towards the source. Behind some trees, in a clearing, laid a pink and somewhat round entity. Whatever it was, they weren't sure.

The largest, most likely the leader of the pack, walked up and nudged it with his round snout.

*Squeak*

Taken aback by the sound again, the lizards backed up guardedly. And when no more sounds or movement occurred from the creature, the leader tried again. And again. And again…

Nothing happened.

Until something familiar actually occurred. The nearby foliage rustled. And the earth shook.

*ROAR*

Snapping out of their fascination with the small object, the leader seized it and the pack bolted.

Out through the bundle of leaves, was Cujo. And he had just witnessed the pack of unfamiliar creatures running off with the toy. And they were fast.

Cujo gave chase, barking for the group's attention. Wrong move.

The lizards thought they were being chased by some predator, given that they didn't recognize the sound and the fact that it was following their direction. Oh, and also the many trees being knocked over and shaking the earth in its wake. So they didn't realize that as they made their way through the maze of trees and rocks, they were heading towards what they were initially fleeing from. The vibrations from Cujo's chase resonating with that of their predator wasn't helping either.

By the time the ghostly canine caught up to the trail of his toy's scent, he watched as one of the many lizards was consumed in the maw of a tyrannosaurus. With the toy. His toy.

Cujo had been pretty lax the many hours as he chased after his squeaky bear through new terrain. He was even hopping from iceberg to giant iceberg at one point! But when an overgrown reptile just swallows the thing whole like it was some garnish to the main dish, while stuck in an unfamiliar environment with equally unfamiliar organisms all getting in his way – that thing was going down.

"Grrr…"

The dinosaur didn't take notice of the pup until Cujo started growing. He just watched in fascination as the minuscule creature grew to half his height. Still not impressed though.

Cujo pounced.

*ROAR!*

The massive reptile was knocked down onto the ground in one go.

One problem though. The toy was already knocked out of the lizard's mouth when Cujo attacked. Too bad they were too busy fighting to notice anything.

While the two opposing creatures tried to tear each other's throats out, another very large reptilian creature dove through the air and seized the toy, thinking it was prey. It flew off without a moment of hesitation. The pterodactyl's long beak opened and closed continuously, trying to snap the thick rubber neck of the supposed prey.

By the time Cujo processed the fact that his enemy was done for, he realized his squeaky bear was long gone. The scent wasn't though. Cujo growled ominously in exasperation. This place was truly a warzone of the beasts.

The not-as-massive-comparatively-speaking hound went searching. And made a ton of noise and destruction in the process. Self-restraint was thrown out the portal the second that toy was ever taken out of sight.

Barks, roars, quaking, screeching…It was pandemonium. Cujo was not holding back. Though everything else had that home field advantage, Cujo was a ghost mind you.

By the time he managed to save his toy from being dropped into a lava pit, there was already piles of reptile bodies, clouds of ashes, and a trail of destruction going across Pangea twice.

(Clockwork's Lair)

"Aiding the extinction of some dinosaurs…Check." Clockwork pondered again in his solitude. "I believe that marks the end of my session with you, Cujo."

The ghost summoned another blue portal behind him for Cujo to access through.

Within seconds, Cujo appeared. His fur matted with dirt and ashes from prehistoric times. But he seemed pleased with himself none the less, probably because his toy was safe and sound in his mouth.

Cujo promptly dropped the toy on the floor with care and stood firmly like the guard dog he was meant to be.

As Cujo remained still, Clockwork swiftly removed the time medallion from under the collar.

Even after the now-an-adult ghost placed the medallion back on the rack, Cujo was still motionless. But now his tail was wagging for only the second time he has been in the time ghost's presence.

Clockwork shook his head at the dog's behavior towards him, somewhat amused. "Relax, Cujo. Get some rest." And with that Clockwork went back to watching over the timelines.

(Observants' Court – Present I would say)

"Observant High Council, what say you!"

"Guilty!"

In the center of the floor was Vortex, hovering once again in a cylindrical glass casing. Energy from the Spectral Barometer blasted him with every attempt at accessing his powers. It took a while for the new one to be created before the Observants could have Vortex back in confinement.

"Guilty!" The verdict was unanimous.

(Meanwhile, back at Clockwork's Lair)

Clockwork watched the assembly through his many screens with his arms crossed, head shaking softly back and forth in annoyance. And Cujo was lying behind him, gnawing at the incredibly large leg bone of an extinct lizard.

"They're wasting their time holding another ruling for Vortex. He's just going to escape again before they can actually do anything meaningful. Besides," Clockwork turned his head back to Cujo, who is currently scratching his ear with his hind leg. The ghost gave a grin rather fitting for his now youthful form. "I need him to clean up any traces of Cujo from the prehistoric times, and catalyze some melting of the ice age."

Sensing the look directed towards him, Cujo paused and looked up towards his caretaker. His face indicating his curiosity. That didn't last long as the time ghost suddenly had his toy in his previously unoccupied hand, and flung said toy through the monitor. Being the playful pup that he currently is, Cujo pursued with renewed energy, and dove in as usual.

Left on his own, Clockwork pulled up the pocket watch on his waist. "He should be escaping in about…"

…

*Squeak*

"Arf!"

*CRACK!*

"What in the–?!"

*Bark!*

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

*CRASH!*

"Free! Finally, free again!"

"…now."

"CLOCKWORK!"

The Master of Time smirked. Satisfied. "Everything is the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

 **What? A know-it-all's got to find entertainment where he can get it. It's not just the Far Frozen that gets bored. He knows what he's doing.**

 **Also, I'll try to remember to get chapter 8 up around winter time. If I get the chance to of course. See you all in like 6 months! It was a pretty fun summer.**


	8. Hauntsgiving

**You'd think after over a year, Maddie would learn to avoid letting ectoplasm in the kitchen.**

* * *

It was finally that time of the year. When the air turns crisp and cool. And Mother Nature dresses herself in a palette of red, orange, and brown, dyeing the earth under fallen foliage. It was Autumn. And more specifically, it was Thanksgiving.

(Fenton Works)

Though it was a holiday, it was a rather typical day. At least for most households in the town of Amity Park. Jazz was seated at the dining table, surrounded by a mound of books on like usual. Currently open in front of her was a rather impressive book about the human brain. And in the kitchen with her was her mother, who was cooking…something. Jazz wasn't entirely sure it was even qualified as cooking, seeing that her mother had her goggles over her eyes and sparks were flying all over the kitchen counter like fireworks.

"It was really nice of you to invite Vlad for Thanksgiving dinner, Mom." Jazz smiled as she spoke.

The mother, and unspoken head of the Fenton household, temporarily paused at her work and turned her attention towards her eldest daughter. "Well," Maddie turned off the blowtorch and turned the dial of the stove to the lowest setting before pulling off her goggles and hood, "it was actually Danny's suggestion."

"I know. But I thought you would be totally against it."

"I was just surprised," Maddie responded. She leaned her weight against the counter. "As I far as I can recall, Danny was about as fond of Vlad as I was. In fact, I had the impression he didn't like being around Vlad even more than me." She thought back to all their previous interactions with the current mayor of Amity and close friend from her and Jack's college days.

Jazz's lips twitched as she lifted her book over her face to hide her "I know something you don't" look.

Maddie continued to speak aloud her thoughts. "But it seems like it's gotten mellow between the two…Actually, it may have been that way for a while. Now it's like they get along."

Actually, it's been five months. It started as a temporary truce between the two during summer break when all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone (that enjoy tormenting Danny) decided that Danny Phantom had even more time to fight them since break implied no school. And while Vlad somewhat favored the idea of his enemy being occupied by fights, he couldn't allow his town to be destroyed in the process for that reason alone. Thus, leading to Danny and Vlad, along with Team Phantom, having to alleviate each other's work load. Team Phantom couldn't spend all summer hunting ghosts, and Vlad was still the mayor and an influential business man.

During that period, the two rivals ended up spending more time together. Danny even had to spend a few nights at Vlad's mansion to recuperate, which was very convenient because Vlad easily covered for him with minimum effort. Maddie was suspicious at first, and Jack, of course, approved without question. But Danny and Jazz simply defended him when they thought their mother was getting anxious.

And even after the spike in ghost attacks dropped back to normal, and the truce was officially null and void, Team Phantom was mildly surprised to find Danny Fenton and Phantom being civil around Mayor Masters and Vlad Plasmius. Publicly and not. Like is was completely normal. There was still the playful witty banter and some threats between them, but other than that – nothing. No ectoplasm or blood was spilled between them. None of the team members voiced their opinion, silently agreeing that they would just watch and wait. It's been four months since then.

Jazz silently observed as her mother continued contemplating the abnormal development. Before…

"Gwuuuaaaaarrgh!"

Jazz jumped and Maddie flinched at the horrid sound. The two turned in time to see the mashed potatoes that was being prepared for dinner escape the lid of the metal container Maddie was working on previously. It glared at the two briefly before screeching at them.

With her usual quick wit, Maddie quickly reached for the lid. "Gwuaa–"

There was a silent pause as the two waited for the violent shaking of the container to cease.

"Mom…What have I said about using ecto-equipment to make our meals?"

"Don't worry sweetie," she returned with a confident smile. "We have plenty of time to remake dinner before Vlad arrives."

The two stopped talking again as they eye the container emitting a disconcerting growl.

Jazz looked back towards the elder with a worried frown, which Maddie returned with a reassuring smile.

After pause of silence, Maddie slowly released her grip on the container and preceded towards the fridge. "Besides, you told me Danny was going to spend all afternoon with Vlad," she stated as she grabbed the fridge handle. "If worse comes to worst, we can call Danny and tell him to delay their arrival." She pulled open the fridge door – only to have the casserole and pumpkin pie, along with many other foods, leap for the opening provided and attack.

"Gyaa–" Maddie swiftly slammed the fridge door shut behind her.

"…" Jazz didn't say anything and just watched her mother, who just had a cramped smile.

(Somewhere in the Ghost Zone)

"Danielle!" Danny waved for said unofficial cousin's attention.

"Hey, Cuz!" Dani waved back and reached for a hug.

Vlad stood to the side with a small smile.

Danielle broke the embrace first and floated a little to side to face Vlad. "Hi, Dad…" The youth fidgeted while waiting for a response.

At first, Vlad didn't say anything. Then he just patted his daughter's head. "Hello, Danielle. How have your travels been?"

The young ghost smiled.

Danny watched silently while backing away slowly into the crowd, before turning around towards the center of the party. The teen quickly located the host of the festivities. "Lunch Lady," he called aloud.

The female ghost turned her attention towards the halfa. "My, this is a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you would really come."

"Why not? You had Box Ghost invite everyone. You even promised it would be peaceful. It's kind of like Christmas." Danny shrugged his shoulders while speaking.

The host of the party gave a complicated look. "I didn't promise anything about not fighting." She glanced around the remaining guests. "But usually, this holiday is unofficially similar. There wasn't any fighting last year either."

"Wait, wait," Danny raised his hands then pointed his finger towards her with a puzzled look. "You did this last year too?"

"Yes. I've been hosting a Thanksgiving banquet every year in the Ghost Zone."

Danny mumbled aloud to himself, "that explains why no ghosts showed up last year on Thanksgiving."

"It's just not official. Most of us just don't feel up to doing any haunting after a satisfying meal." She smiled with pride towards her cooking accomplishment. "Speaking of which. Why aren't you eating dearie?"

Danny blinked before realizing, "oh, don't worry. I'll definitely eat. Just later. Actually, that's the other reason I came to find you…"

…

"That'll more than enough," Danny stated. "Than-"

Ghostly screeching and howling suddenly could be heard as Cujo came bounding towards Danny. Unsurprisingly, the canine had a rather large bone in his jaw.

Danny couldn't react in time before being tackled against one of the floating doors. "Cujo! Down!" He didn't have to struggle much as the Lunch Lady swiftly pulled out a turkey leg in front of Cujo. The teen sighed, "thanks."

She nodded and floated off to feed her other guests.

Danielle's voice sounded immediately after. "Haha. So, this is Cujo?"

Danny turned his head and smiled at the sight of Danielle dangling on Vlad's shoulder. "Yeah. You have no idea what you've missed…"

The three halfas stuck together for the remainder of the afternoon. Danielle was greatly amused at the amount of threats Danny received during their interactions with the other guests. Though the threat to skin the teen and use his pelt still made all three cringe a little. While the threat was a little old, the idea was still not appealing to think about. Other than threats however, no fighting occurred, surprisingly.

…

"You two are leaving early?" Dani asked.

Vlad was the one to answer. "I'm supposed to have dinner with his family at around six o'clock. But we were expected to arrive at roughly five."

"It should be around 5:30 now," Danny stated nonchalantly.

Danielle gave them a perplexed look. "Wait, then why are you two still here?"

(Fenton Works – more specifically the living room)

"There's too many of them!" Jazz screamed.

"Just wait until your father gets here so he can open the weapons vault!" Madeline responded while swinging the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick at the oncoming ghost mashed potatoes. "Honestly, the one time he decides to update the system with a new passcode, and he doesn't tell me about it!"

"Why did you even send him off in the first place?"

"Let's be honest, sweetie." Maddie briefly paused and turned towards the younger. "Your father would have consumed majority of everything I cook before Vlad and Danny would arrive."

Jazz continued to wildly swing around her thick book on medical diagnosis. "Can't you just call him?"

"Your father lost his Fenton Phone again," she stated as she made a follow through from striking the turkey that leapt up towards her.

"Danny knew something like this was going to happen…" Jazz growled as she slammed her book down on the fifth ghost yam today.

(Back in the Ghost Zone)

"We thought something like that was going to happen," the two male halfas stated in unison.

"Madeline never was the best cook."

"I'm not going to deal with a headless turkey coming to life and throwing stuffing that wants to eat my face off again." Danny deadpanned. "I need to start learning to cook for myself."

"You've always complemented Mrs. Foley's cooking. You can ask her."

"I guess I could," Danny contemplated.

Danielle blinked. "Um, shouldn't you maybe help?"

Danny's casual tone didn't change as he responded. "Yeah, it is close enough to the time we planned to return home."

The two males looked towards each other. "You are certain this will work?" Vlad asked.

Danny grinned. "Positive." He turned towards a certain direction among the crowd of ghosts and gently whistled with two fingers.

(Fenton Works)

Jack had returned around when the salad started attacking. "Woah! At least it wasn't the ham!" He grinned as he dodged a cherry tomato bullet.

"Dad! This is serious!"

Maddie followed up on her daughter's statement. "Jazz is right, dear." She took another swing with the bat. "Danny could return home with Vlad any minute now."

"Oh, right," the male smiled. "Vladdy's coming over this year!" Making use of his large built, Jack started bulldozing his way through the army of ghostly food. He managed to reach the weapons vault and quickly began punching buttons on the keypad… "Uh, what was the passcode again?"

Both females halted. Jazz was too speechless so Maddie had to voice out for the both of them. "You mean you don't remember?" She asked, exasperated. "You changed it, didn't you?!"

Jack stared back blankly "I did?"

Before her mother could argue further, Jazz asked loudly over the growling and shrieking, "is there another way to open it?"

Jack took a brief second to answer. "Hm…we could shut off the power in the house, including the backup generator and force the system to reboot to how it was before the update. It always defaults back to just recognizing Fenton DNA until a new form of authentication is set."

"I would ask Mom why she didn't think of that; but for now, let's just go with that plan."

Maddie was about to speak before barking emanated from below.

Everyone, including the food, paused to confirm that they weren't mistaken of the sound.

"Arf, Arf!" In the center of all the chaos, came a small green pup.

Jack's eyebrows rose in recognition. "Hey, it's the ghost kid's dog! Heh, he is pretty cute." He smiled.

"Cujo?" Jazz didn't realize she said that aloud.

Maddie was somewhat surprised though. "Oh, is that its name?"

"I've heard Phantom say it a few times. And- is he eating that?"

Without even shifting to his larger form, Cujo was chasing after the ghost food. He seemed to be having fun, as his tail was wagging and his tongue was lolling out the side of his mouth.

The three humans watched, mildly stunned, and confused.

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!" The haunted pumpkin pie shrieked one last time before being consumed by the ghost hound.

It didn't take long to become a feeding frenzy.

All the food screamed in terror and began to flee towards the kitchen. Most of them tried to return to the fridge or oven, only for Cujo to follow them by fazing through any boundaries. The remaining food began to flee towards the Fenton Portal that was left open by Danny.

Cujo quickly followed the remaining prey into the Ghost Zone and the portal swiftly closed behind him.

The family stood in silence. Jack was the first to break it. "Well, that works too."

*Ding Dong*

The ringing of the doorbell quickly brought everyone back out of their stupor.

A young voice resounded from behind the front door, "Mom? Dad? Jazz? I'm back."

Maddie spoke aloud. "Danny's back. What now, Jack? There isn't enough time for me to remake everything."

Jazz was the one to answer though. "I'm sure Masters will be more than understanding." She rose from behind the gravy stained sofa, "Let's just let them into the house first," and opened the door.

The three were surprised to find the first thing they see being two large stacks of aluminum food trays.

Danny peaked from behind the stack he was carrying. "Hey, could you help me? This is kind of getting hard to hold up."

The father and daughter duo nodded blankly as they swiftly lent a hand in carrying some of the food that Lunch Lady prepared to the dining table. Maddie followed the group into the kitchen after hiding the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick and Jazz's books behind the couch.

Maddie ended up being the one to ask questions as Jack was too preoccupied gazing at the stuffed turkey and Jazz was helping to set up the table. "What's all this, you two?" The mother was more surprised than suspicious.

Danny turned up towards his partner, "Vlad actually wanted to bring something to add to the dinner table."

Vlad followed from there. "But my chef went ahead and made enough for a feast. This isn't even half of everything she made. I know it's a bit excessive but I'm sure a family of four can finish this faster than I could alone. My apologies if this seems a bit overwhelming."

The husband and wife pair glanced at each other. "Actually…"

Vlad, Danny, and Jazz shared a look and smile of accomplishment.

* * *

 **Thanksgiving is that day when many people stuff themselves with all kinds of food. I figured Lunch Lady does something on this holiday.**

 **So, I'm going to go ahead and break that promise of not turning up for 6 months and drop this chapter here. Turns out my break gave me plenty of time to make another chapter. I really wanted to do something for Ectober, but didn't have time for that. Nothing I can do about that now. I'm alive people!**


	9. Merry Mishaps

**Even with Ghost Writer's lesson from last year, can we really expect Danny to make a full 180 on his attitude towards the holiday?**

* * *

(Fenton Works: Laboratory – 9:47 a.m.)

"You're sure you don't want to come over this Christmas?" Danny asked as he continued leaning against one of the few lab tables not severely stained with ectoplasm. His cell phone rested between his ear and shoulder, while his right hand dexterously twirled a pencil every so often and his left held a sheet of paper steady on the table.

" _I don't wish to intrude, Daniel."_

He continued spinning the writing tool with his fingers. "You wouldn't be. Dad would be ecstatic if you came over for not just Thanksgiving, but even Christmas this year."

" _It's not that I don't wish to. It's just that Danielle will be coming over for the holiday. We'll be spending the next few days together at my mansion."_

While Danny was jotting things down on the paper before him, he was still listening attentively. "So you managed to contact her after all? That's great!" He paused briefly looking over his writing, "the only reason she visited the Ghost Zone for Thanksgiving was because the Box Ghost is good at being annoying." Danny began to vigorously scratch over one of his sentences. "How he managed to find her is beyond me."

" _Which is why she is receiving a cell phone for Christmas."_

"Good idea, Vlad." Danny stated as he looked over his paper, before promptly erasing a large margin of his writing.

" _If I'm not intruding, Daniel, what is it that you are working so actively on? I can hear the scratching of the pencil lead against the paper like you're going to tear it. Wherever you are, it's eerily quiet for a day like today. Especially in your household."_

Normally, Danny would have held this conversation with Vlad in the privacy of his bedroom to avoid his father's inevitable intrusion if it was discovered. However, this morning it took a fair amount of willpower to resist rolling his eyes at being awoken to his parents' traditional debate – being heard from the Ops Center that was in the process of being decorated. Which happens to be outside of the building that is his house, that is reinforced with the personal family security measures consisting of titanium and steel. Yet the boy could clearly make out his mother's statement on reindeer being incapable of flight and how even if they could they would burn up in the atmosphere…and then something regarding one of the laws of thermodynamics. But at that point Danny was already exiting his bedroom and descending the stairs.

Eraser shavings were blown off the sheet before Vlad got a response. "You know about what happened last Christmas right?"

" _Which part? The Ghost Writer trapping you in his work, Christmas almost being ruined in Amity Park, or all your enemies helping you fix the mess?"_

"All of the above." The younger halfa didn't wait for a retort from the elder. "Truth be told, I'm not confident that I've completely gotten over my hate for the holidays."

Vlad hummed as a form of confirmation that he was paying attention in the conversation. _"…Is that so?"_

"I promised myself last year, that I would do better in the next Christmas. I'm going over a memo of things to do and watch out for this Christmas before I meet up with the others at the mall today. Jazz said that I don't have to suddenly convert my entire outlook on Christmas, but at least try to adjust my attitude and actions while I'm around others." Danny began twirling his pencil while reviewing his list again. "So my goal this Christmas is to just not act angry or irritated towards anyone. I'm still tempted to ecto-blast some old Christmas decorations that were abandoned in the attic again."

" _Just don't destroy his library this time."_

That got the teen rolling his eyes. "Shut up. I wasn't even going to do it in the Ghost Zone." Then he paused, eyes widening in thought. "I'm surprised you're not even going to comment on the part about blasting away pieces of Christmas for venting."

" _That's if you need to vent. And why should I comment on it? It's not like I've fully gotten over Maddie and Jack. I still sometimes use Jack holograms for target practice."_

Danny straightened and raised a brow at that last statement. "…Oh."

" _My point is Daniel, things take time. My jealousy and anger towards your father along with my desire for your mother lasted for two decades, and has only recently begun to settle. Your hatred for Christmas lasted since early childhood. They both require some time to adjust to."_

"…Thanks, Vlad."

The billionaire on the other end of the line hummed in response. _"You have my full support in your endeavor."_ This got the boy smiling fondly. _"Though if I could suggest on an alternative method of your coping…"_

As Vlad was speaking, the teen listened while making his way towards the genetic lock. His eyes reflected the ectoplasmic green of the opened portal.

…

(Amity Park Mall – 10:07 a.m.)

Valerie and Tucker watched, amused. Every classmate they have come across have carefully backed away or fled in terror immediately after being greeted by their goth companion. No matter how many years it has been, Samantha Manson being cheerful may as well be considered a premonition for the apocalypse among those that know her attitude well enough.

"So, she's like this every year?" Valerie rested her arm on the table they were waiting at.

"Apparently," Tucker responded while checking the time on his PDA. "Wonder what's keeping Danny…"

The huntress continued watching Sam's rather unnatural demeanor while responding. "Probably a ghost attack. Nothing else makes him late. Though it's probably not serious."

"Nah. It's probably just his parents arguing."

"You mean the Santa exists or not debate you guys mentioned?"

Tucker simply nodded. "That one."

"I don't see how that could have kept him though. Maybe we should check if he's fighting-"

"-Can't be ghosts."

Her eyebrows rose at the prompt answer. "What makes you so sure?" she asked as she turned her attention towards Tucker.

"Right. You don't know." The male pocketed his device and turned to his companion. "Apparently, there's an annual truce in the Ghost Zone." He holds up an index finger and states matter-of-factly, "No fighting on Christmas."

"It's even one of Walker's rules," Sam added as she turned back to the group after greeting yet another holiday shopper. "But you should ask Danny for any of the details."

Tucker gazed towards the mall entrance and smiled. "You can ask right now," he pointed towards said general direction.

Sam stood up and waved for the ghost teen's attention. "Danny! Over here."

Blue eyes met purple as Danny searched the mall for his friends. He swiftly made his way towards the table while grinning rather cheerfully, to Sam and Tucker's surprise.

The three were about to greet the late member of the team…before seeing something very unexpected by Danny's side.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for being late." Danny greeted the three that just gaped at him with wide eyes. "You wouldn't believe the crowd that was on its way here," he huffed while crossing his arms.

"…" The boy was only greeted with gazes of surprise. Six eyes fixed on the companion that accompanied him. Cujo was right by the halfa's side panting and wagging his tail in anticipation. The pup was bearing some fake antlers, to accompany his partner's Santa hat.

Sam was the first to respond. "Danny…why did you bring Cujo along?"

Danny promptly picked up the pup and seated himself between Sam and Tucker, resting Cujo on his lap. "It was Vlad's idea-"

"""Vlad's?"""

"-when I called him this morning. Thought Cujo could help 'liven up your holiday,' or so he said." Danny proceeded to affectionately scratch the dog while speaking, smiling while doing so. "Seems to be working out pretty well so far. On our way here, there was this huge crowd of people." He then looked down towards Cujo. "It was starting to get really annoying since everyone was pushing and bumping into each other, trying to get here to finish their last-minute Christmas shopping. Cujo even got kicked or stepped on a couple of times. So, he ended up tackling nearby buildings and trees. Knocked down inches of snow right on top of them and buried them. Cujo and I had to phase through it since we were trapped in the middle of it." The hound noticeably huffed through his snout.

While Danny cackled at Cujo's huff of a response; Valerie, Tucker, and Sam shared a look of unease.

A few hours of wandering the mall…

Tucker, Valerie, and Sam collapsed onto a bench, heaving sighs. Danny had left temporarily to get himself a drink from the food court, leaving Cujo in the three's care. Currently, he seemed calm. The hound wasn't panting in excitement, but his tail was still wagging.

Sam looked down towards the canine, "I'm actually surprised."

Valerie glanced at the same creature seated by their feet, "I'm just relieved than surprised."

"Let's see…" Tucker pulled out his PDA. "We managed to keep Cujo from tackling the mannequins in that one department store, chewing those fake bones decorating the goth boutique Sam dragged us into, and attacking the speakers in the tech store."

The two females nodded. Apparently, Cujo did not take kindly to being surprised by the loud volume of the speakers that abruptly started when he was right next to it. Danny managed to drag Cujo away with the leash that is the Fenton ghost fishing line before the speakers would be decorated with a new set of claws and teeth marks.

Tucker continued, "Aside from my mistletoe beret almost getting torn apart-"

"That was your own fault." Valerie rolled her eyes while Sam retorted. The high-schooler put on the festive hat before the group arrived to the pet store. The boy got too close to the many cats that saw the dangling plant as a toy (or prey). Cujo and the team watched, amused as Tucker tried to save the beret from being shredded.

"-and the knocking down of one of the small Christmas trees-"

"Also your fault." This time it was Valerie.

"-we've pretty much managed to avoid destroying this mall." Tucker smiled. "We might actually get out of this unscathed with no collateral damage."

"TUCKER!" The goth shrieked, ignoring the brief attention she drew to them with the volume of her voice.

"Oh, come on! What could go wrong on at this point?"

"How about getting burned by your hot chocolate?" The three looked up to see Danny, looking rather grouchy.

Sam noticed the brown stain on the shoulder of his red, winter jacket. "What happened?"

"Like I said," Danny snapped. "Someone bumped into me on her way out carrying like two dozen shopping bags and I almost fell over into the fountain with my drink. You can see what happened to most of it," he pointed to his shoulder. "My neck is still stinging from the burn," the teen stated as he took a drink of what remained of his hot chocolate.

The three shifted and made room for Danny to sit at the end of the bench, next to Tucker.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I know, Sam. And I'm not angry at her either. But, let's just face it. It's like Tucker on Valentine's Day-"

"Hey!"

"Christmas is just not the best time of the year for me." Danny took another sip of his drink before sighing, resting his elbow on the armrest and crossing his legs in a relaxed position. "So, where's Cujo?" He asked rather nonchalantly.

"""What?""" The three promptly turned towards where the ghost pup should be – and of course is not.

Before any more was said, the team gazed towards the center of the mall, the sound of barking and yipping fading and heading towards that direction. The small, green furball of ectoplasm apparently caught interest in the gingerbread house among the many decorations around the mall Santa. Yes, it was edible, and smelled greatly of cinnamon.

"Cujo, no!" "Come back!" "Here boy!" None of the team's call for Cujo's attention reached the hound.

Surprisingly, Danny remained silent, rather he was perplexed on why Cujo hadn't noticed it before when they first entered the mall. Wait, it might have been because they took the entrance on the other side of the mall. Yep, that was probably it.

Cujo forced his way through the crowd surrounding the Santa. Halfway through the crowd the hound just phased through the rest of the way.

Unfortunately, things can never be simple with Cujo around. The barking apparently startled the reindeers that were brought along into the mall to add authenticity to the mall Santa's performance. All eight began grunting and stamping in apprehension – until they saw the glowing ghost hound that is Cujo appear before them. Then they started panicking. And they stampeded away from the creature, ignoring the boundaries containing them.

Panic quickly ensued…more or less. Apparently, the citizens of Amity Park were so accustomed to ghost attacks at this point that they are (concerningly enough) desensitized to threats as simple as animals. But when eight reindeer, armed with durable antlers, that are capable of reaching speeds of dozens of kilometers per hour, are loose, one should know when to keep their distance. Especially when said animals are currently not sedated.

Cujo however, took the panic as an invite play…or he may have seen them as pray. It's kind of hard to tell with him. He was panting and his tail was wagging though.

Forgetting the appetizing smell of sweets, Cujo began going after the reindeer in haste. But ended up getting his fake antlers tangled with the LED lights decorating the surrounding area. As the spectral canine continued dashing in circles, going after one reindeer before targeting another, he got the mall Santa wrapped firmly in to his festive seat with the Christmas lights. Cujo himself ended up getting the decoration enveloping his body as well, but was too occupied with chasing to notice.

Soon, a cry for help was heard throughout the mall as the bearded man continued to be towed around with Christmas lights by a green ghost dog wearing fake antlers. The poor human couldn't move because the lights also wrapped his arms to the chair.

Team Phantom watched with mixed reactions. Valerie was shaking her head in disappointment, like it was to be expected. Tucker and Sam were gaping with their mouth open. And Danny…was chuckling.

Rising from her seat on the bench, Sam turned towards the only other ghost in the vicinity. "Danny! Aren't going to stop him?"

The teen didn't even shift from his comfortable position on the bench. "Why? We've gotten Cujo to hold himself back all day. He should enjoy himself today too." He took another sip from his cup. "Hey, Tuck. Think you could record this for me?"

"Seriously, Danny?" Sam crossed her arms.

"It's fine. No one's gotten hurt and nothing's been broken yet. See?" The halfa waved an arm towards the surrounding environment. Danny apparently qualified Christmas decorations as "nothing." Because aside from the many shattered ornaments and ripped streamers that would inevitably be removed within the next couple of days, the mall itself was still intact. "Besides, you really want to clean up a mess made by Cujo on Christmas?"

Sam promptly collapsed back onto her seat and just watched, getting herself comfortable as well.

"Face it Sam, something was bound to happen when it's that dog. Especially after Tucker jinxed it," Valerie sighed and stared blankly at the scene unfolding before them. "You know, this image is oddly appropriate…considering where we live." She pointed towards Cujo and the mall Santa.

In all his festive glory, was the biggest victim of the holiday this year being hauled around by a spectral pup wearing antlers, pulled along with LED Christmas lights as a makeshift reign, seated on a wooden throne-like chair of a sleigh.

Danny gulped down his remaining drink. "When you're done recording, Tucker, I need a good picture of this to send as a card to Vlad and Danielle," he cackled.

Tucker gave his best friend a smile and nod, motioning with his hands that the job would be handled.

The two females shared a look with each other. Valerie shrugged and stated, "at least he's not being a grouch this year."

Sam looked over towards the black-haired teen, observing his amusement, and just sighed. "It's a start…"

Danny laughed, "Best Christmas yet."

* * *

 **Cujo apparently makes any day better for Danny.**

 **Happy holidays, humans!**


	10. Puppy Love

**Skulker's got Ember. Johnny's with Kitty. I'm not entirely sure about Bertrand and Spectra's relationship…Box Ghost's got Lunch Lady…**

* * *

 _How did this happen?_ Sam mentally asked herself as she groaned aloud in irritation. Wrapped around her hand was the Fenton fishing line and extending down and around towards the familiar black spike collar.

 _Valerie's fleeing from Nathan. Tucker's hitting on any and every available girl in town. Jazz is on a date. And Danny's…_ Sam shook her head.

Danny, some way or another, ended up getting dragged into the most ridiculous love pentagon between Ember, Skulker, Johnny 13, Kitty, and somehow Desiree. Shadow was practically on his nonexistent knees, begging the halfa to be a mediator. The sheer amount of ridiculousness in the situation had the teen baffled beyond his comprehension. Literally. He had a mental shutdown trying to process the situation before Shadow just seized him by the arm and flew off with him – in broad daylight.

Thus leaving the only member available to be left alone with the hound, who was vibrating with energy today (as if that isn't new).

And now to top off this horrendous day…it was Valentine's Day. Yes. It was the day of red and white and every atrocious color in between, flowers but mostly roses (not that Sam had anything against that part but – psht! So mainstream), and not to mention some of the most ridiculous things some people pull to show their outward affection. Cupid could go get skinned alive by Skulker for all the goth cared right now.

The teen sighed to herself. "Come on. Let's go." Cujo didn't hold back in dragging her to the park, yipping. "Hopefully you'll be a nice distraction from all the heart filled nonsense going on all around me."

…

"It's because I said 'hopefully,' isn't it?" Sam deadpanned.

Everywhere they went there was at least one couple somewhere in the vicinity. They certainly weren't being subtle about it.

As Sam stomped irritably past what had to be the eighth couple making out on a park bench, she suddenly stopped. Or rather, she jerked back because Cujo is still stronger than her.

Sam looked back behind her. "Cujo?"

Said dog was standing still, looking towards their right, completely captivated at whatever was there.

Sam turned her attention towards the direction Cujo was looking. "A spaniel?"

There, lying under the shade of an isolated tree, was a black and brown King Charles Spaniel. It wasn't leashed, and it didn't appear that its owner was around either.

Before Sam could process any more information, Cujo barked then sprinted the 50+ meters in record time, being dragged right behind and being forced a mouthful of dirt. The teenager had to spit out the grass and soil out from her mouth after sliding inelegantly on the ground towards the dogs.

Cujo greeted the female canine with a bark and received the sight of the spaniel opening her eyes and looking up towards the ghost dog before her. She sat up promptly, tail straight up and stiff, and watched him with anxious eyes. Cujo remained standing before her as he greeted again with a bark. His tail wagged faster, in sync with his panting of enthusiasm.

Living in Amity really trains both humans and animals to flee, on sight, from most things green and glowing with ectoplasmic energy. Though dogs don't see color, they do have a strong sixth sense for danger – and the air ghosts often give in their presence isn't entirely excluded under the category of dangerous. The female dog remained stiff and alert. She wasn't blinking. She wasn't moving. But she was on that very thin borderline of bolting away.

Seeing this, Cujo turned towards Sam and pounced, aiming for her backpack, or rather the items held inside it.

"Woah!" Taken aback by his sudden actions, Sam didn't have time to react as Cujo knocked her to the ground and seize her backpack.

After finding his objective, Cujo pulled his head out with a simple blue Frisbee that Danny had passed off to Sam before being dragged away.

The spaniel subtlety began wagging her tail at the notion of playing.

Sam observed, irked from being pushed down again but surprised at the sight of Cujo courting the English Toy Spaniel. "This is new…" She watched as the second canine relented and started running off into the open fields with Cujo by her side.

For the next hour, the female high schooler continued supervising the two as they played in innocent delight in the park. Sam was dragged into being the one to toss the Frisbee for them as they played fetch for a good half of it. The last session of fetch left her lips curled up in a smile. Cujo had brought back a white daisy instead of the Frisbee.

During the short belly rubbing sessions between them, Sam managed to catch the name engraved on the collar. "Donna," it read. Unfortunately, she couldn't read the contact information before Cujo guided Donna away to chase after a butterfly frantically flying away from them.

So, Sam was left to her own business, lying with her back against the trunk of the same tree they encountered Donna. From her right pocket, she pulled out the class ring still left in her care. Leaving her attention from the playful pair to her own thoughts for a while.

Cujo and his playmate continued their game of chase, with Cujo intentionally lagging behind. No one took notice of the pups making their way outside the boundaries of the park, onto the street, and into the city. (Typical, oblivious Amity Park.)

Eventually the two made their way into an old, worn-out alleyway with a chain-link fence blocking their path. The spaniel stopped as she witnessed the butterfly slip by one of the many gaps of the rusty boundary, and her partner just continued right through it.

The last thing Donna saw before being seized quickly by two grown men in navy blue uniforms was her newest canine friend rounding the corner from the passage. She couldn't process anything until she was swiftly led into a cage in the animal control car and driven off. Her pleas for help began emanating from the vehicle.

…

Cujo continued his chase for the winged insect – before halting to a stop. He turned to look only to see Donna missing from his side.

Before the sound of Donna's barks even registered in his ears, Cujo was already making his way back towards the alley way he came from. After bounding past the fence again and reaching the sidewalk, Cujo turned is head back and forth in frantic search of his missing companion, only to see the animal control car making its way past the next traffic light. With great attentiveness, the ghost pup could distinguish Donna's barks from the many others from the vehicle.

Cujo's red eyes glowed in greater intensity as he grew in size. A growl emanated from him.

…

"Hm?" Sam turned her head up as she searched the area around her, realizing how unnaturally quiet it became. No green ghost pup and spaniel in sight. "Uh…" The words "where's Cujo?" didn't escape her lips as she heard the faint barking of a certain ghost hound and the honking of many vehicles.

Sam's eyes widen due to realization. _Oh no…_

If Sam wasn't considered athletic already, then she was probably going to break a Casper High School record with the speed she was going now.

…

The passenger of the animal control car was holding onto anything he could with a white knuckled grip. "Can't this thing go any FASTER?!"

His partner, and driver of the speeding vehicle, only countered with a "Then why don't you drive!"

As the duo sped down the road while breaking probably every speeding law (but with this town, who knows what authorities will allow), Cujo was right behind them.

In his rush of adrenaline, the driver kept making dangerous turns and taking risky gambles on the level of traffic around, while his partner kept yelling their status after checking the rear-view mirror of the car every five horrifying seconds.

After what felt like years to them… "It's gone?!" The man quickly halted them to a stop at his partner's words, almost slamming their faces into the dashboard.

"It's gone?" He repeated before they both checked behind them.

The moment of relief didn't even get to register as the humans felt their car making harsh impact with Cujo's feet from above. The metal bent, leaving paw prints and claw marks on it.

Cujo's face appeared before the men behind the windshield. The beast was snarling and his red eyes were trained on the both of them.

"Of course if I'm going be haunted by a ghost in this town, it's going to be a dog!" (Which among the two said that I don't know. Maybe both.)

…

It didn't take much effort for Sam to find Cujo. Just follow the paw prints and sound of stuff being broken. Oh, and screams of terror if there are humans around, like in this case.

By the time the adolescent made her way to the ghost dog, the poor men were in Cujo's grasp by the collars of their uniform. Most of the animals caught appeared to have already escaped their cages and fled the sight.

"Cujo, no!" Sam ran up the ghost hound, catching his attention. "Put them down right now! Down!"

Not pleased with the situation, but sensible enough to remember not to kill, Cujo swiftly opened his jaw.

No explanations were needed from Sam on how a teenager could control a giant rampaging ghost dog, as the men made a mad dash away immediately after landing on the ground with a thud.

Sam watched with pity in her eyes at the sight of the traumatized men and shook her head. She turned her attention back to the still growling hound, trying to sooth him by patting the side of his body. "Good boy."

A whimper emanated from one of the few cages that remained intact. It was Donna.

Before Sam could go and unlock the cage, Cujo swiftly shredded the metal of the cage apart, freeing the spaniel. The green canine then shrank, and quickly returned to his normal playful demeaner.

Donna stared. Terrified. As Cujo made his way closer, she backed away. She was shaking and her tail was between her legs.

The sudden voice of a man sounded. "Donna!" Heads turned towards the voice.

 _Her owner?_ Sam thought. Coming into the open of the wreckage, was a blonde young man, dressed rather formally yet lavishly if Sam had to comment.

"Donna! It is you! I've been looking everywhere for you since you ran off this morning. Jennifer is going to be so relieved once she sees you…" The owner finally noticed the sight before him, and like most people would be, he was not happy to see his precious pet terrified while with a young goth adolescent and a…green dog? Eh…nothing really new. "What happened here?"

"Um, ghost attack. The usual. It's gone already. Phantom already took care of it and flew off." She flashed one of her many fake reassuring smiles when distracting citizens from situations like this.

"Oh. Well, that's to be expected of this town." The man eyed the goth and green pair again.

Cujo began making his way towards Donna again, only for the man to respond "Hey! Stay from her! Young lady, am I to assume that is your dog."

"Well…not real-"

"Could you please keep your dog away from the vicinity of my Donna? She's clearly afraid of it."

Sam began retaliating the insinuating insults towards Cujo. "Cujo's not an 'it,' nor is he a threat."

"Well regardless, Donna clearly doesn't want to be around him. Donna! Let's go. Come on."

Donna didn't hesitate in running towards her owner and leaping into his arms, fleeing from Cujo.

Cujo watched as the two figures treaded the cracked road and off towards their home, his ears drooping.

Sam simply stood next to the pup, both to keep him leashed and for potential emotional support. The two remained in the center of the wreck for an unspoken amount of silence.

…

Sam, with Cujo trailing sluggishly behind, made her way back to the part. And in the top of a tree sat Danny in Phantom form.

At the sight of the pair, Danny dropped down from tree, towards the rendezvous point of the day. "Hey, Sam…Cujo?"

Said dog was still looking down, tail barely making any movement, and ears still drooping. That is until seeing the sight of his favorite ghost boy. Cujo swiftly regained a rather cheerful demeanor and greeted Danny.

 _Guess it was just my imagination_. Though Danny did find Cujo's greeting to be more mellow than he expected. Normally there's more barking, pouncing, and licking.

Danny shifted his attention towards his female best friend. "Thanks again Sam. You have no idea how crazy things got between Ember, Skulker, Johnny, Kitty, and Desiree."

Before Danny could continue, "What happened to you anyways?" Sam inquired. "All I got from that game of charades from Shadow was that it was something to do with those five having a lover's quarrel. And then you just got dragged off–"

"I'll tell you about it when everyone's available." Danny's eyes looked dead (or at least more so).

Sam immediately decided it was best to drop the subject. "Got it. Tough case."

"Well…it was more of a mix between confusing, gross, and just plain weird…especially after my parents showed up." Danny paused as he tried to recover from the trauma of the day's events. "Did anything happen while I was dealing with them? I heard Tucker mention a report of a speeding animal control car and possible ghost chasing it."

Sam noticeably winced, unable to hold it back very well. "Well…" Fortunately, the halfa is still pretty clueless.

Before the female could give a proper answer, she noticed Cujo looking at her while slightly hiding himself behind Danny's leg. While his ears weren't still perked up. Cujo faintly seemed to shake his head back and forth.

"N-no. Nothing really happened today."

Danny smiled, not even doubting her. "That's a relief. Only good thing I've heard all day." The boy paused briefly, "Oh, right," then presented before his gothic friend a flower stored in a small black, ceramic vase. "Here."

"Purple irises?"

"Is that what those were? I just saw them at some point today and thought you'd like them. But, yeah. You seemed pretty upset today, being made to take care of Cujo by yourself suddenly. I'd imagine you'd want something to make up for it. And you do like plants, so I picked out something purple. It is your favorite color after all," Danny rambled aloud.

Purple lips curled up into a small smile at the gesture. "Thanks, Danny."

"You're welcome…" Danny made the signature move of reaching for the back of his neck when he felt awkward as he said this.

"…" Sam simply stared in silence at the potted flowers in her hands.

"…Well, I better head home and send Cujo back to the Ghost Zone."

She quickly snapped out of her stupor. "Uh, yeah. Right. See you tomorrow."

"See you. Let's go, Cujo. Mom and Dad should still be trying to chase Shadow who's being the distraction this time. So we should get you back while they're still out of the house and away from the portal." Danny swiftly picked Cujo up and flew off towards home.

And Cujo remained eerily silent throughout the entirety of the flight, only glancing up towards his half-ghost friend every so often with an incomprehensible look.

* * *

… **And Danny's still clueless. But! That just makes it more adorable in my opinion.**

 **Please excuse me if I didn't present the pair very well in this one as I'm not much of a romance person. But I was really looking forward to writing this chapter regardless (of how busy school is), because I really liked of the idea of Cujo's situation reflecting Danny's fear of rejection from those around him for what he is.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


	11. Do Dogs Dream in Black and White?

**I think we've already established that these shorts don't follow Phantom Planet.**

* * *

*Be-Beep Be-Beep Be-Beep*

Danny groaned from what he would consider one of his least favorite sounds, his alarm clock. Not as annoying as the Box Ghost though.

*Be-Beep Be-Beep Be-* *Bang!*

The teen had ecto-blasted his alarm clock with a single finger. He was about to fall back asleep before a certain pet tackled his stomach.

"Arf!"

"Oof! Cujo!" Said dog was already pulling the blanket off and dragging the teen off his bed by the ankle. "Come one! Don't do this to me, you traitor!" Danny whined as he was pulled away.

…

Maddie greeted them with a smile, "good morning, Danny."

Danny just grumbled, still only half awake but fully dressed for the day. "Morning…"

Cujo barked back the greeting.

The mother looked down and patted Cujo's head. "Good boy." She received a bark and wagging tail.

Jazz, who was already seated at the dining table, commented aloud. "Nice job bringing Danny down, Cujo."

"Arf!"

As Danny retrieved his cereal and milk, Cujo seated himself right next to him. He noticed his bowl vibrating.

"Hey, kids!" Jack's voice boomed as he burst in through the lab door. "Look at what your mother and I built last night!" He pulled out some large rectangular contraption the size of his arm.

Cujo sat silently, drowning out the loud human's blabbering, leaving it to the kids to listen. He watched as the kids laugh at some comment the man made. His tail was wagging the whole time without him realizing.

…

"Later. We'll be back by dinner," Danny called from the front of the door with Cujo by his side. Jazz already drove off on her own.

His parents peaked from the doorway. "Do you need a ride, sweetie?"

"I'm good." The teen turned towards Cujo. "Let's go."

Cujo's tail wagged vividly. "Arf!"

Without another word, the two ran for Sam's house.

Upon the third turn on a corner, the two were greeted with an ecto-blast barely an inch in front of them. "Hello, whelp."

Danny looked up, irked. "Come on, Skulker. I've got school in like ten minutes."

"You won't be needing to go after your head is mounted on my wall." The mechanical arm opened a slot to reveal a homing missile launcher.

The teen groaned, then looked down. "Cujo." Said dog's ears perked up at his name. Danny pointed up towards Skulker. "Sic him."

Cujo promptly began growling.

*Bark!*

"Gyaaaaaah!"

Danny proceeded down the street at a slower pace.

…

"Skulker again?" Sam asked without hesitation.

"Yup," Danny confirmed as the three trotted down the hall. Cujo was following close behind.

"Darn it!" Tucker muttered.

"Told you it wouldn't be the Box Ghost." Sam turned to the complaining boy and held out her hand.

Tucker slapped a five dollar bill in her outstretched hand.

When the first bell rang, the trio rushed with the rest of the student body towards their class. Along the way, Cujo ran off phasing through the crowd.

The hound followed the faint trace of ectoplasm.

…

Three ectopi, one ghost ferret, and the Box Ghost twice. Cujo waited seated next to the team's regular lunch table. The other students looked at him with affection and envy.

When the trio plus Valerie arrived, they immediately began their discussion about the new anti-ghost system the school would be updated with.

They were eating in peace until the Lunch Lady came…only to drop by and leave Cujo a large piece of steak for lunch.

…

It was just before fifth period when the ghost alarm for the school went off. Technus was trying to invade the new anti-ecto system implemented by the school.

Mr. Lancer turned towards Danny, as did the rest of the class. "If you would please, Mr. Fenton."

Danny and the rest of the team rose up without wasting another second. "On it. Let's go, Cujo."

"Arf!"

…

It was now late into the afternoon and the teens were headed for Sam's home to work on the project.

That is until a giant black dragon blasted a breath of fire towards them. The team maneuvered quickly out of the way and pulled out their gear within a breath.

Aragon roared. "You shall fall by my hands, Phantom!"

Danny, already transformed floated in front of the fallen prince. "I would ask how you got out, but I'll ask Dora after I kick your scaly butt." He quickly ecto-blasted the enemy as he flew towards him.

The rest of the team provided cover fire while Cujo ran around for the flank.

The Fenton Family Assault Vehicle came to a screeching halt. Jack and Maddie came rushing out, joining in to provide support. They set the van on autopilot and began launching their own arsenal of weapons on Aragon.

Maddie looked towards Cujo, leaving Jack to continue firing the bazooka. "Cujo, help Danny!"

Cujo barked a response and ran towards Phantom.

During the exchange of ecto-blasts and ecto-fire, Aragon eventually got Danny with a whip of his tail.

Instead of crashing into rock and gravel, Danny's back met with soft fur. "Thanks, Cujo!"

Cujo barked and lifted Danny up while the rest of the team distracted the dragon.

The teen ghost shifted himself comfortably onto the back of his partner. His hand glowed a light blue as a transparent sword of ice began to form in his hands.

The duo looked up towards Aragon, watching their friends struggle against keeping him within the area.

Danny inhaled, before shouting, "let's go, Cujo!" Cujo barked his answer.

They charged forward.

Cheering rang out as the citizens of Amity Park watched the spectacle.

Aragon, noticing them approaching, began thrashing, knocking Sam, Tucker, and Valerie away but safe. He deeply inhaled, expanding his chest as much as possible, and released the torrent of flames towards Danny and Cujo.

They dove straight through.

…

A pair of scarlet red eyes popped open. Cujo rose up from his comfortable position on Danny bed. The sun had already set, revealing a starry night sky through the bedroom window.

As the memory prior began to resurface, Cujo started to growl. Nocturn…He came personally to blast the sleep dust to his and Danny's face.

His nose twitched, identifying Danny's sent leading to the elder sister's room. Probably to forcefully wake her.

Cujo sniffed the air again, recognizing the faint scent of that dream dust. A couple seconds later, the canine was already at full size dashing down the street for the docks, bulldozing through Nocturne's minions.

By the time the team arrived, Cujo was found chasing around an exhausted Nocturne. Why the dog was so angry at him, only Danny seemed to have a faint clue.

…

Maddie woke up lying her head down on the table. She looked over her shoulder to see Jack snoring and drooling on the floor of the lab. When the huntress looked over at the ecto-energy meter next to her she called her husband, "Jack, wake up!"

…

Danny sat on his bed, petting Cujo who was resting on his lap. His mind was everywhere but on the canine before him. Until Cujo's ears perked up and the canine leaped for under his bed, turning invisible. "Cujo?"

*Bang!*

"Danny!" Said boy almost jumped off the bed.

"Dad?"

Maddie popped up from behind her husband. "Are you okay, Danny?"

"Mom? I'm, fine. Why?"

"There was a sudden leap in ecto-activity in Amity," Maddie stated as he lifted up the Fenton Finder. "It looks like there was a lot of activity in your room, but it hasn't faded entirely."

Danny held back his sigh of relief at Cujo's quick reflexes. "Mom, Dad, you know all your devices do that to me."

"We know, dear. But we can never be too careful."

Jack searched around the room, in Danny's closet, under his desk, and even under the bed. "Um…"

"I don't see anything Mads. The spooks probably already fled."

Maddie turned to their son. "Do you remember anything, Danny?"

"Um, well, actually…"

"Did you see anything, Danny?!" Jack boomed, leaning into his face.

"… I was thinking about telling you guys about…"

Maddie pulled Jack back. "Danny was probably asleep, just like we were."

"You're probably right Maddie…" Jack pouted, before quickly jumping back, "and when we find that ghost, we'll rip it apart molecule by molecule!" Danny stiffened at that line.

"…"

Maddie returned her attention back towards her son. "I'm sorry sweetie; what was it you wanted to tell us?"

Danny no longer looked towards them. He was facing the ground as he responded. "No…It was nothing…"

The teen's parents' eyed each other in silent communication before returning their sight towards their son. Maddie spoke for them. "…Alright. Just remember Danny…You can tell us anything when you're ready."

"…I know."

Jack and Maddie made one more silent message between each other before taking their leave out of the room. On the way out Jack firmly patted his son's head and Maddie gave a light peck to Danny's forehead. The mother sensibly shut the room door quietly.

When the two sets of footsteps faded entirely, Cujo huffed a sigh as he leaped onto the teen's lap and curled up on it.

Danny sat in silence with his companion for an unknown amount of time while in absent contemplation.

* * *

 **Don't give up, Danny!**


	12. Another Random Week

**I say a week, but it's really just some random scenes and moments that may or may not happen. IDK. (I may or may not have been just feeling lazy.)**

* * *

"Keep searching!" Tucker cried aloud before collapsing onto his hands and knees on the open road with his face barely an inch above it.

Danny, in Phantom form, floated a few paces behind, his face passive. Cujo, who was seated next to the ghost teen, shared the same blank look. Sam came up behind them.

"What is that fool doing?" the goth had to ask.

"Remember the Lunch Lady's last attack yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how Vlad handled it?"

"Pretty quickly. He incinerated everything and tossed the thermos to us. Then he just flew off."

"Yeah, he was kinda pissed yesterday."

"Well, being the mayor can be a pretty demanding job," Sam stated as she crossed her arms.

"No denying that." The halfa crossed his legs and rested his elbow down to support his head, seating himself in the air. "But, yeah, the attack was pretty big this time."

"Well, yeah. The meat monster that time took up more than four city blocks, though that pretty much became a giant pile of ashes in the end. But at least the situation was handled quickly. It might as well have been all the meat in Amity Park."

Danny paused for a second. "It was." At that moment, Cujo took the opportunity to rest on his elevated lap.

Tucker didn't rise up from his crouching position, but looked up behind him and pointed at Danny. "Lies! There has to be more meat. That couldn't have been _all_ of the meat in the city!" Then he proceeded back to sniffing the ground and air around him like a dog.

The halfa stared. "Tucker, you've been at this all day. The only meat that remained in the city was the bacon you ate for breakfast this morning."

Sam smiled. "Think of it this way Tucker, now you can take this as an opportunity to try an actual meal that is not purely protein and fat."

"Don't speak such blasphemy to me!"

Danny just blinked. "Well, you tried."

"Oh, no. That was just to drive him further."

"Why?"

"You said he's been at this all day. Teslaf's giving me extra credit and privileges if I bring up his endurance even further."

"…"

Before long, Tucker's voice shouted out once again. "Cujo!" He turned towards the bored canine. "What are you doing? You're supposed to help me sniff out the meat!"

The ghost pup snuggled even more into Danny's lap, lying his head against the boy's knee. He huffed a sigh while Danny stroked his head.

Tucker's sobs continued even after sunset.

* * *

Wulf sat on the flat surface of one of the many floating rocks in the Ghost Zone. Cujo was also seated in front of him. The two stared at each other in awkward silence.

""…""

"Kion vi volas fari?" (What do you want to do?)

Cujo just barked once.

Later…

It was a clear starry night, and howling of questionable origins could be heard throughout Amity Park.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Pandora reprimanded the two beasts before her. One set of her arms were crossed over while another was resting on her hips, presenting herself in a dominant manner.

Cujo and Cerberus sat down compliantly.

"That's not how you should be fighting. You go for the finishing blow!"

The two canines looked at each other, two heads looked at each other while the third stared at Cujo.

"Cujo," she leaned down as she was still taller than the both of them, "when you corner an enemy you don't wait for them to bite back or escape, you finish them off! Playing with the enemy is only for the weak or stupid."

Pandora then pointed to the other hound. "And Cerberus, what were those pathetic excuses of an attack? You've got three heads, you should have three times the bite!"

Cerberus and Cujo just turned to each other again, silently having a shared communication.

"Now," she crossed her other arms. "Try again."

* * *

"Haha!" Frostbite laughed full heartedly.

*Bark!*

Cujo, in his larger form, was currently in a wrestling match with the leader of the Far Frozen. His giant paws that were twice the size of his opponent's hands, pushed down. But his tail was wagging just as furiously as he was attacking.

Cheering and hollers of support for both sides resounded around the dueling pair.

Frostbite grunted from taking another full body tackle. "You are indeed worthy to be called the Great One's pet!"

* * *

"Who's a good boy? Who's a cute little puppy!" Kitty cooed while ruffling Cujo's fur.

Johnny 13 watched unamused and a little bored, leaning against his motorcycle with his arms crossed.

Kitty held the dog up in front of her. "Do you want to go somewhere? Let's have some fun!" Cujo began panting and wagging his tail.

"Oh, no." Johnny on the other hand… "The dog stays off the ride," he stated as he pointed to the Cujo.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Come on Johnny, it was one time. It was an accident."

"I don't care. He pissed on my bike!"

"Danny said it was a work in progress."

Johnny stood before his ride, protectively. "Not much progress from what I see."

The action earned another eye roll. She looked down towards the floor they stood on, "Shadow, tell him he's overreacting."

Shadow rose up and looked between the two, and then Cujo. He then turned back towards Johnny and nodded his head.

"You agree with her, Shadow?!" He didn't get another response as Shadow just withdrew back without uttering a sound. Johnny groaned. "Okay, the-"

"Beware!"

The couple both groaned at that, and looked up. There, the Box Ghost floated above. Before the two could ask why he was here instead of annoying the people of Amity, a growl emanated from Cujo.

The four – Shadow included as he came back up – looked towards Cujo.

*Bark Bark!*

Cujo leaped out from Kitty's grasp, aiming for the meddler while growing in size.

*Bark bark!*

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

One gruesome mauling later…

And then there were three. They stared at the pup lying down before then, softly snoring away. The three were silent for a moment before Johnny just cackled.

"Okay," Johnny stated as he picked Cujo up with one arm and headed towards the motorcycle, "I like this guy!"

* * *

Rumbles echoed throughout the palace castle of Aragon.

"Wheeeeeee!"

"Your highness?!"

*Bark!*

"This is even more fun than riding a horse!" Dora cried as she rode on top of Cujo, firmly gripping onto the black collar. "I always wanted to do something like ride a beast within the castle."

*Bark!*

"Excuse me! Watch out! Coming through!"

*Crash*

"Princess Dorathea?!"

"Whoops."

By the end of the day, the servants of the castle were too exhausted to say anything. The princess however felt very satisfied.

* * *

"I am not edible!" The skeletal parrot screeched while flying as fast as he could.

Cujo was tailing the fleeing bird, drooling. "Arf, arf!"

Youngblood trailed right behind. "Arg! That'd be me pet, ye…ye…" The young ghost paused to think, tapping his hook for a hand to his chin.

"SCURVY DOG!" The cry reverberated throughout the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"Arf!"

Danny Phantom threw a thick twig just before his phone began beeping. "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

 _Hey Danny, have you finished your homework yet?_

"Yeah, it was such a pain this week," he complained. Danny looked down to see Cujo already back with the stick, only to hurl an ecto-ball even further across the field. He watched as the canine scampered off for it. "I got everything from my book report for Lancer, the worksheet for Biology and Algebra, to the research paper for History class."

 _Great. What did you get for question 61 in the packet for Teslaf?_

"…Packet?"

 _You know? That stupid packet on health and safety that Teslaf gave us like a month ago that's due this Monday?_

"…"

 _Danny?_

Sam was talking to air at that point as the cell phone lied abandoned on the ground. The ghost boy was already digging through his backpack that was left next to him.

"Cujo!"

"Arf!" Said ghost pup appeared almost like he had only turned invisible. Danny was either used to Cujo's speed or just didn't care enough to be surprised.

"Quick!" Danny shoved into Cujo's face what appeared to be a thick stack of papers. "Eat my homework!"

There was a brief moment of silence before the sound of a click and the phone call ending.

* * *

 **A/N: I had some time and I was bored…*shrugs***

 **Oh, and I'm now officially going to put this under completed status.** **Still doesn't mean I won't add more stuff in the future. It's just that I've dropped my life expectancy to this semester…and I've** **got a new project I want to start on. Laters.**


	13. Maulware

**It's been a while, so why not.**

* * *

Two groans sounded in unison.

"Stupid scammers," Sam muttered as she began clicking furiously with her mouse, moving the cursor to the trash can icon.

Tucker looked directly at the camera lens of his computer. "You too?"

"I've been getting at least two of these emails every day for the past week. My parents were stupid enough to think one of their snobby business acquaintances sent them some important document or whatever." She readjusted her mic. "At least they listened to your advice from last year and got a professional in cybersecurity, who somehow managed to stop them in time."

The female could hear a huff through her headset. "These phishing emails have been showing up a lot more recently. Even my personal filters aren't removing them completely," Tucker stated. There was a hint of frustration in his voice.

Sam mimicked her friend's sigh and closed the window, revealing Doomed on the screen. "As long as we're not stupid enough to actually fall for these scams, we'll be fine. Now," she grinned rather deviously, "come on. We've got to get the special event reward before it ends. So far, no one's gotten it yet, and my reputation in the rankings will be at stake."

"If only Danny was here, these special event levels are hard to beat with only two players," Tucker complained.

The mentioned teen ghost hero had been swamped with work for the past six days on end. Homework to make up. Book report for Mr. Lancer. Make up test for algebra (missed due to obvious reasons). Two quizzes. Ghost attacks. Danny was even busy helping Jazz with one of her research theories.

"We'll manage," Sam responded confidently. "And we can't do any more for him now. The event ends in a couple days, and we're so close beating the special level." She received another sigh that acknowledged that she was right.

…

"Excellent!" Technus cackled maniacally. "I never imagined so many humans to be so foolish as to fall for these fake messages carrying my virus." Among the ones and zeros surrounding the ghost, were screens showing the viewpoint of all the infected technology across the globe. "And when I gain full control of every system on the planet, I'll gain control of the world!"

A giant spider like machine edged closer to its creator. Black glasses covering the ghost's eyes faced it as Technus pointed towards it. "Now, continue spreading yourselves across this digital world!" It complied by turning away and walking off.

He laughed some more, before pausing and humming. "Although, I'm surprised that even with the ghost boy's parent's stupidity, not a single piece of their technology has been infected yet. I wasn't expecting to gain control of their entire house again, but my virus hasn't gotten to even a single one of their technology…"

"Oh well. It will happen eventually," Technus stated as he shrugged, smiling. The ghost of technology turned his attention to a new screen, another infected tool.

Too bad thanks his parents' inventive intellect, with the addition of "the Tucker Foley touch," Danny's entire household tech is reinforced with the latest form of antiviral software, plus "anti-ecto software," as the couple referred to it. How the genius couple managed to come up with ghost proof software was beyond the team's comprehension. Danny said it was something about just making the hardware have ecto-proof parts, among other things that he couldn't understand.

…

Meanwhile, Danny groaned and simply let gravity take control, plummeting his face on top of the inch-thick stack of papers by his side. He rose his head to look up at the clock. Two hours had passed. The exhausted teen glared down on the finely printed papers with great scorn. Only to drop his head again, his bangs hanging loosely over the edge of the stack.

Lancer looked up from the book he was reading. "Do you need a break, Mister Fenton?" he asked as he raised a brow.

A couple seconds later and the teen was out of the room. The teacher blinked for moment as he felt a gust of wind heading in the direction of the classroom door, which was closed only a moment ago.

…

"You can't fail now, Tucker!" Sam shrieked, her voice amplified further via the headset.

The gaming teen flinched at the volume. "Don't think that I want to!" he screamed back while his hands still moved without slowing down. His fingers flew across the keyboard with mad desperation.

"I died for your sins, boy! Don't put my sacrifice in vain!"

Unblinking eyes watched their corresponding computer screens. They watched as the yellow character, bearing a large T on its chest, weaved its way around the obstacles of the field, dodging left and right. Tucker yelped upon dodging another shot aimed at him, and fired back. The player that he fired at fizzled out of the level.

Turquoise eyes moved back and forth, then up and down, and back and forth again. In response to the sudden appearance of another opponent player, Tucker pushed the keys and clicked rapidly within a fraction of a second. He huffed a sigh at the successful dodge. Another shot at the enemy.

As the teen moved closer towards the target prize, Sam and he smiled. His hands moved even faster, as another player appeared from his flank. Tucker turned and took aim, but paused.

The enemy turned static-y. "Hey! I can't move. What gives–?" The target disappeared.

Tucker blinked a couple of times. "Um…what just happened?"

"Tucker," Sam started, "we may have a problem."

…

Danny munched on his granola bar, the empty hallway echoing the sound of the crunching. He swallowed. Then tossed his wrapper in the trashcan by the wall.

"Feeling better now?"

The boy turned around to see Mr. Lancer, still holding onto the book. Danny didn't say anything and just nodded, his face neutral.

Lancer nodded in response and started walking back towards their classroom, only to hear a beeping noise. He looked back to see Danny staring at his phone screen. For a moment, the teacher could see a flash of surprise, concern, and maybe fear. But then the teen's expression turned into bored and unimpressed. He watched as Danny just huffed a sigh, silenced his phone, put the phone in his pocket, and just paced steadily back to the classroom.

Before the teacher could voice his concerns, Danny beat him to it. "Just the usual," the teen mumbled as he passed him, half answering to Lancer and half speaking to himself.

…

Sam screamed into her mic, with her cellphone in hand. "Can't you at least slow him down?"

"You think I can stop an entire cyberwar? Because that's pretty much what you're asking of me!"

"Well, try something. Anything!"

"I am! Where's Danny? He should be on top of this by now."

"I sent a mass of texts and he hasn't responded. He's probably still in the school."

"Then go get him."

"And what about you?"

"You won't be able to help me on this. Get Danny before Technus literally overruns the planet via all the tech in the world!"

Sam gripped the band of her headset, "proof, once again, that the technology humans create will destroy this planet," and tossed it, letting it clatter against her desk.

"I heard that!"

…

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer." Danny's light blue eyes looked back at the instructor's.

The teacher smiled back. "You're welcome, Daniel. It's reassuring to see that you're at least willing to take the time to make up for your missed work, even though you still never tell us the reason you miss them to begin with." Lancer hinted at his desire for an answer. He didn't receive one. Instead, he witnessed Danny covering his mouth and hiccupping, a faint trace of blue seemed to wisp between the cracks of his fingers.

The teen rolled his eyes while stifling a yawn. "Gotta go. Thanks again, Mr. Lancer!" He dashed out the classroom door.

…

"Ahahahaha!" Technus grinned at the screen showing panicking government officials. "This is going better than I expected." The thought raised some concerns, which he paused to. "Actually, where is the ghost boy anyways? He's normally on top of these kinds of things by now."

A new screen popped up in front of him. "Hm?" He leaned forward for a better view it, before shooting even closer and gripping the ends of it, "my viruses!"

…

"Found him yet?" Tucker's voice could be heard through the static of Sam's phone.

"No," she retorted harshly, "Lancer said I just missed him."

"Of course…" Sam could feel Tucker giving a deadpan look while still hearing him typing away on his keyboard.

The panting goth turned to the west side of the city, recognizing the familiar sound of a ghost battle.

…

*Bark*

Technus watched in horror as Cujo began massacring his spider virus army through his screen. Their crushed mechanical bodies fizzled before blinking out of existence. "Not you again!"

"Arf!" The hound continued chasing the clearly terrified spiders, enjoying the company of the many robot arachnid ghost viruses. Apparently, Cujo thought the entire scenario was a game.

"Why are you running away?! Fight him!" The technological ghost screamed into the screen, ordering for them to attack.

*Bark!*

…

"Danny!" The bedroom door flew open, Sam stood with a hand supporting her weight on the door frame, panting.

Said boy glanced up. He was seated on his bed, leisurely reading a comic book with a bored expression. "Hey Sam. Sorry I couldn't join you and Tuck in Doomed." Danny briefly resembled his sister as he turned to the next page with an unimpressed look.

Sam blinked, taking the moment to catch her breath. "How long have you been here?"

The teen responded with a shrug, "I don't know. Like, half an hour, maybe 45 minutes."

"And you haven't checked you phone since?!"

"It stopped working the last time I checked. Still had my files and messages though." He flipped to the next page.

"Have you at least seen my texts?"

"Yeah. Something about Technus trying to take over with viruses."

The exhausted girl's eyes widened in disbelief. "And you haven't tried anything to stop him?!" Her shrill voice echoed throughout the entire building. Luckily, it was only them in the house, and another incoming guest.

"Guys! The situation's getting really bad!" Tucker screamed as he barged into Danny's bedroom, PDA in hand to keep up to date on the situation. Upon entering, he finds Sam paused on mid-yelling at Danny.

Danny on the other hand, semi-glared at his panicking friends. It would have been more intimidating if he actually was angry or cared. The comic cook was tossed onto the nightstand, next to the Fenton Thermos with the ghost he fought a couple hours ago. The teen picked up the containment unit and made his way down the stairs. His two companions followed closely behind.

…

An ectoblast shot straight for Cujo, who dodged it with ease. "I refuse to have my plans completely destroyed by a mere hound!" Technus declared.

Cujo barked again, but then one of the screens behind Technus caught his attention.

…

Sam and Tucker watched as Danny emptied the thermos with the usual practice. Then the ghost teen hero just stood in front of the monitor in the lab as the computer booted up, and crossed his arms.

The two confused friends shared a look. Tucker spoke for them first. "Um…Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you…do something?" Tucker asked hesitantly.

Danny just shrugged. "Maybe," he answered dully. He was clearly out of it at the moment, and completely unmotivated. The boy lazily treaded across the lab and back, retrieving the ghost catcher, and positioned its threads just touching the monitor.

Tucker looked again at Sam and just gave a look of complete loss.

And as Sam opened her mouth, Danny waved at the monitor, or more specifically the lens of its camera. Her brows rose as Danny pulled out and revealed the familiar pink teddy squeaky toy.

The ghost teen backed away slowly, still holding up the bear to the camera, the thermos in the other hand. On the fourth pace, barking and screaming could be heard from the monitor. The computer and screen vibrated briefly, and again. Then they began violently shaking, making the table and all its contents tremble with it.

Sam and Tucker's eyes widened at the sight of Technus, beaten and bruised, fly out of the computer monitor with Cujo right on his tail. Literally. The pup's teeth were closed on the ghost's wispy lab coat tail. Immediately after there was a flash of blue, and only Cujo sat before them, wagging his tail expectantly.

Danny came up right behind the canine and patted his head firmly, rubbing its floppy ears with his fingers. "Good boy," he said before placing the thermos and catcher away.

The two spectators just blinked. Then Tucker looked towards his hand and checked his PDA, tapping away rather quickly, given his rather confused emotional state. Sam looked at him expectantly. Tucker nodded. "Everything's fixed," he answered looking towards the goth, almost stating it like a question, unsure of what more to say.

"I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my day now," Danny bluntly stated, before heading back towards his room.

"But, wait," Tucker looked at his friend, who was clearly becoming irritated at being stopped from going up to his room and resting. "How did any of that even work?" The boy almost screamed the question, unable to comprehend what just happened before him and Sam.

"Viruses are like the Box Ghost – pests, except digital. How do you think I've managed to keep my data safe all this time?"

* * *

 **A rushed work to add because why not. Still barely alive…**


End file.
